Earning Trust
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Sequel to Pink With Evil. Four weeks after the Evil Ranger stint, Kim struggles to earn the trust of the civilians of Angel Grove. On top of that, she suspects her mother's new boyfriend is abusing her. Can Kimberly prove it before it's too late and receive the redemption she so rightfully deserves? *Updates and changes in progress*
1. Prologue: Nightmares

**Hey! Another story and this is a follow up from the previous story: _Pink With Evil_. So I decided to carry on this universe. Originally this was going to be a super long one-shot, but instead, I opted for multi-chapter style, trying to keep to the same standard as _PWE_. I'm not too sure on Chapter length, it might be more or less, the same, depending.**

 **Also, I did some research, made a bit of an error, which I will fix in _PWE_. According to wiki sites, the Original Rangers were only teenagers; Ninth Graders (just so you know, I am not fully aquatinted to the American Education System), so technically they're meant to be 14, going on 15, if not one or two of them being a year older. ****So** **Kimberly is not sixteen, she's 14 going on 15. Trini is the same age and I'm having Jason, Billy, Zach and Tommy at 15. So they're born between 1978 and 1979.**

 **Give this the same chance as _Pink With Evil_! I know the opening is short, but it's just a taster!**

 **And lastly, I don't own Power Rangers!**

* * *

Prologue: Nightmares

* * *

 _"So you see, Good and Evil have the same face;_

 _it all depends on when they cross the path of each individual human being."_

\- Paul Coelho

* * *

 _Monday…_

 _3:00…_

 _25th October 1993…_

( _Scene: Hart Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

It was fairly early in the morning; _3:00_ , a time where the residents of Angel Grove are still fast asleep. That was not the case for a young teenager, a very special one. Her name is Kimberly Ann Hart; fourteen year old State Champion Kickboxer, who recently won a charity tournament and saving a local orphanage from forced closure. Unknown to her divorced mother Caroline Hart, Kimberly is a Power Ranger. A powerful fighting force to defend her home from a years old space witch named Rita Repulsa, however, her journey as a Ranger was not so simple or easy. Her Power Coin was meant to be one of the Original Five, but instead, it fell into the hands of evil and remained there for years.

Of course Kimberly was the new girl, quickly making friends with an unlikely group: Thomas ' _Tommy_ ' Oliver, Jason Lee Scott; two Black Belt Karate experts, Trinity ' _Trini_ ' Kwan; skilled in Asian Martial Arts, despite no official belt standing and environmental/political activist, William ' _Billy_ ' Cranston; Science and Technology genius, and Zachary ' _Zach_ ' Taylor; a dancer. They were also the Power Rangers, the Original Five and respectively: the Green, Red, Yellow, Blue and Black Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. They were the forces of good, Kimberly; unfortunately for her, caught the attention of Rita for her skills in combat and was chosen by the Power Coin itself to wield it! Her Power Coin was corrupted with Dark Magic, the young teenager was captured and placed under a spell with one sole order: destroy the Power Rangers.

Kimberly would have succeeded if it were not for Tommy. If only her ordeals were easy to toss aside and forget, that was not the case. Her friends may have forgiven her, so have Zordon and his friend Alpha-5, then she herself; the trauma still remains in the form of nightmares.

( **Nightmare** / _Scene: Limestone Quarry, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **I opened my eyes, finding myself standing in a familiar area. It was the Limestone Quarry where myself and Tommy fought the final battle between us. Why am I here? What's going on? Then, I heard a sound coming to my right; it sounded like fighting and clashing of swords. Oh no! I raced across the quarry, only to find myself fighting Tommy. I have to say the battle was fast and vicious, but not that brutal! I have to stop them, stop my evil self from hurting Tommy anymore! I could tell he was hurt.**

 **I ran to stop this, but only to run into an invisible wall, like a force field! I banged on the wall, begging my evil version to stop! My voice wasn't heard, surely the wall wasn't soundproof, it was just… no one was listening to me! I helplessly watched as Tommy charged up his Dragon Dagger in an effort to destroy the Sword of Darkness, but instead, the Pink Ranger switched the sword for the Power Bow, quickly drawing and firing a laser arrow into Tommy's dagger! It badly damaged the weapon and injured his wrist. Tommy fell to the ground, screaming in pain, which tore my heart out.**

 **Pink Ranger banished the bow and brought out the sword once more. I began to cry, knowing what the inevitable was: Tommy wasn't strong enough to defeat me, now, I was… am going to kill him! I banged the wall once more, in vain as the Pink… no, it was me; we're not two separate entities… stop! Don't think like that! We are separate entities! Pterodactyl Ranger approached Tommy. He was still morphed, but she removed his Power Coin, causing him to demorph. Now in his civilian clothes, he was no longer safe. With no final words, I watched as the Ranger raise the Sword of Darkness and plunged the sword into his heart. I couldn't look away, but only cry, the sword's blade covered in his blood.**

 **Could I have really done this if the battle went in my favour? Would I have killed Tommy Oliver? One of Zordon's most skilled Rangers? I looked as Tommy took his final breath, his face paled, then his brown eyes had a glassy look and the light left his eyes. He was really dead! And I killed him! I succeeded in killing one of the Power Rangers! I dropped to my knees, I felt sick. Worse, I feel like a monster, a cold blooded killer in pink. I now realised: we're not two separate entities; this is me, those were my actions, if everything did go my way. We are one and the same. The Pink Ranger, who is actually me, turned, facing me. She removed her helmet, we stared at each other. I stared at myself, I looked cold, emotionless, I could see the bloodlust in her… my eyes.**

 **"This is what you could have become if you had won!" Kimberly said to me, "You could have been the most powerful being on Earth!" Suddenly, everything went black.**

( **Nightmare Ends** / _No POV_ )

"No!" Kim yelled, waking up suddenly. Her heart raced, as cold sweat ran down her back and forehead. The nightmare was horrible and took quite a heavy toll. She thought her nightmares would end, no. Her past deeds, no matter how hard she tried to bury them or push them away, they will always resurface, reminding her of the evil she carried out. It's all part of the package of Post-trauma evil, that nightmare was far too real. It did get her thinking though, would she have actually killed her friends if she remained evil? Maybe there was an evil buried inside her and all it took was Rita to release it for her?

" _Just leave it!_ " She told herself, " _I'm no longer evil! Not working for Rita and I am now working with Tommy and the others to defend Angel Grove!_ " Kim knew the nightmares may irritate her for a few days, but they'll go away eventually, she does not need her friends to become concerned so quickly. Four weeks; twenty-eight days only passed since the _Evil Pink Ranger Incident_ and Rita has been surprisingly quiet, it gave them all some space to breathe. It was a relief for Kimberly though, the last time she showed her face as the Pink Ranger, now on the side of good, was fighting off Goldar on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Thankfully, the fight wasn't covered by the news. Kimberly decided to get whatever sleep she could, as she laid in the bed quilt, school is in the morning and she has to get up in another three and a half hours. She does not want to be cranky going into school.

* * *

 **And that's it! Like I said, this is a mere starter, I have a lot more things in store for poor Kim! Unlike what they did with Tommy in the TV show (but they did in the comics), is to show that the effects of being evil has caused Kimberly to have some symptoms similar to or a touch of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD).**

 **Also, wouldn't any of the Originals have shown some sign of it? I mean come on! They're teenagers who hardly hit Senior Year! They were 14 and at least going on 15! At least until the Turbo Era!**

 **Anyways, I'm done for today! I'll update again soon!**


	2. Meeting Dana and The Boyfriend

**Official Chapter 1 up now! And you can guess by the chapter title, I added some familiar faces from future Ranger Teams.**

 **Just as a heads ups, I'm having two plots intertwining each other; so yes, I'm pulling a _King Lear_ here. Thanks Shakespeare.**

 **So Plot 1: Is Kimberly's struggle to get the civilians of Angel Grove to trust the Pink Ranger as still they fear her.**

 **Then Plot 2: Caroline is dating someone from her workplace (unfortunately it's not Pierre Dumas, not yet anyways). Her daughter finds mysterious bruises on her and Kim begins to grow suspicious. Is her boyfriend abusing her?**

 **Then these two plots will primarily parallel with each other, I'm not sure if I'll fully intertwine them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Dana and The Boyfriend

* * *

 _"The easiest way to meet people,_

 _is to just look like someone, who is willing to listen."_

\- Robert Brault

* * *

 _Five Hours Forty-five Minutes Later…_

 _Monday…_

 _8:45…_

 _25th October 1993…_

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I walked into the school. I wish I stayed in bed, but education is education and I have to attend. My parents are still bugging me about my future career, I constantly told them I am still undecided. It makes me wish they didn't bring it up! I'm too young to start planning my life career! A future job that I will be doing for the next five decades of my life. I'm surprised myself and the others are still attending school because of our frequent disappearances whenever Zordon calls. Sure, we have been given out, grounded by our parents and sat detention for leaving school grounds without reason. To my luck, I saw Kimberly at the lockers, getting her books out for first period, seeing her just brings a smile to my face.

Right now, it feels a little awkward between us, clearly something is holding Kim back from admitting she likes me. All our friends can feel the tension and they are surprised that we made it through four weeks, especially since Kim's experience of being evil. I'm pretty certain I heard the gang plot that if neither of us make a move, Kim and I will be locked in a room or a closet and I rather not want to be put into that position. Neither would Kim. I walked over to Kim, she was wearing a simple pink tank top, a denim jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Morning Kim." The former evil Pink Ranger twirled around,

"Tommy! How are things?",

"Things are grand." I stared at Kim, something seems off. What caught my attention were her eyes. It looks like she didn't get enough sleep. Without even thinking, like we read each other's minds, we switched to having a conversation with our eyes. " _Did you sleep alright?_ ",

" _I'm fine, believe me Tommy._ " Kimberly's stare became a little hard, giving me a clear signal she is in no mood to discuss this. I backed down and her eyes softened.

" _You will tell me if something is wrong? Remember Kim, you're not alone._ ",

" _I know. Trust me, please Tommy? I'll be OK._ " I dropped the subject, both of our body language loosening up. We both grabbed our books for maths class and made a break for it. That teacher from Ireland, Mr Connolly, he hates it when his students arrive late. If they do, they get a fair verbal lash in his thick country, south-Irish accent. Where did he say he was from again? A county called Kerry right? Whatever, doesn't matter, just survive the forty-five minutes of his class and we'll never have to hear from him until the next time we have maths class; which is tomorrow evening.

 _Seven Hours Thirty-five Minutes Later_

 _16:20…_

( _Scene: Volley Ball Courtyard, Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I swear to God and The Power! I could murder Tommy Oliver! He must have told the others that I was feeling a little ' _down in the dumps_ ', so by the time lunch came and we all went to the Youth Centre to eat; Jason suggested we hang out, relax, sit or stroll around the park after school. It was obviously to cheer me up, I wouldn't be surprised if Trini read me right off the bat! Well she did ask me if I was alright and was I sleeping fine. It took me a literal fifteen minutes to convince her I was fine. She's like a sister to me, in that short space of weeks since we befriended each other, so it gives her a valid reason to worry about me.

" _But are you really?_ " My conscience asked, " _The word 'fine' in Psychology has double meaning._ " Shut up! Damn my conscience these days! I need to relax, maybe perform some Tai Chi or Kata. I looked to my friends, they were all playing three-on-two volley ball, which I found amusing because on the unfair number. I smiled a little, hopefully I won't scare them with my little vanishing, I won't stroll too far, just need a quiet place. I would join them, but I need space to myself.

( _Scene: Lakeside, Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

That quiet place ended up being the lake several yards from the other rangers as they continued another round of volley ball. Seeing a large flat rock, I stepped onto it. I breathed in slowly, deciding to do some Kata. I got into my stance and performed some slow, graceful moves. I relaxed my mind, blanking almost, loosened my body, think of Kata to be like a flowing river, slow but rhythmic. The world around me seemed to have just vanished or completely blocked out. Even the bustling sound around me dampened. I completely ignored the bystanders, dog walkers, joggers, parents and their children that are most likely watching me; wondering what I'm doing. I'm glad Tommy taught me this, it really does help me, just like Tai Chi.

I mentally chuckled when I told my friend and Trainer Mike about it. His reaction was priceless, he thought I have enough styles under my belt. Hm… maybe I could get either Tommy or Jason to teach me Karate and Takewando. Just as a side hobby, not professionally or grades wise; Kickboxing is good enough for me. I felt the muscles in my body relax, that's a good sign.

"What are you doing?" A voice called out, snapping me out my trance. I almost lost my footing, turning around to find a young girl with blonde hair. She has to be no more than six years old and seems friendly enough. The girl looked at me with bright, intelligent blue eyes.

"The activity I was just doing?" She nodded her head. I smiled, it's so cute that she is being curious. It was the same look I had when I poked my head through the window of my old Kickboxing club. I was mesmerised at what I saw and I immediately realised that sport was my higher calling. "I was doing a slow-moving Martial Arts called Kata.",

"Could you teach me that?" Her eyes brightened even more. I decided to sit down on the grass after I jumped off the rock. The unnamed girl sat down next to me. Then I realised something, I'm a complete stranger to this child! I mentally punched myself for that.

"Where are my manners? My name is Kimberly Hart, but call me Kim. You kiddo?" I'm blaming Ernie for that word, he always called me kiddo, regardless of my age. He said he'll call me that until the day he dies.

"I'm Dana. Dana Mitchell." We shook hands,

"Nice to meet you Dana. To answer your question, unfortunately no. I'm not a Martial Artist or a Karate expert. I specialise in Kickboxing.",

"My daddy takes me to Judo. He believes I should learn how to protect myself from bad guys." I cocked my head to the side. Not bad at her age, I like her father's way of thinking though. He is right, people should learn how to defend themselves, for the right reasons. All styles of Self-defence and Martial Arts were created to defend and protect one's self and others; not to hurt people. If you mastered a style, or you don't abuse that skill and use it to send fear into others. It's goes against each styles' Code of Conduct and Ethics. I wonder who he is. Also, I did start Kickboxing at that age or a year younger, I think. Wow, now my memory is starting to match Tommy's Swiss Cheese brain. I did Gymnastics when I was four, but yeah; didn't go too well, as much as I admit, I survived eight weeks of classes.

"Who's your dad?" I asked her,

"William Mitchell. He's an Officer in the Navy. He's on a break, so we decided to visit auntie for a few days." Dana explained. She's pretty smart for her age; there'll be no flies pushing her boat when she gets older. Before I could put in another word, a group of Putties appeared. Oh fuck me! Why now Rita!?

I stood up very quickly; removing my denim jacket, revealing my tank top underneath. Better manoeuvrability for my punches, as the clay faces surrounded us. My ranger instincts instantly kicked in: get the civilian; especially a young girl out of danger. One Putty lunged without warning, causing Dana to scream. I quickly intervened with a Side Kick into its stomach and the foot soldier fell back. I blocked a punch from another, a third Putty went in and I blocked that. My arms were held on both sides! I struggled to free myself and then remembering my Gymnastics training, I used the ground as a springboard, doing a backflip; the one thing I actually grasped quickly, to surprise the stupid foot soldiers. It caused them to loosen their grip in surprise, so I used that to my advantage. I kicked both of them away from me. With a path cleared, I picked Dana up into my arms, running.

Finding a thick bush, I ordered Dana not to come out until I deemed it safe. She nodded, visibly shaken and crawled into the thicket. I turned my attention back to the remaining Putties. How dare they traumatise a young girl at that age! Just as my luck couldn't get any worse, Goldar appeared. My eyes instantly flashed pink.

"What do you want Goldar!?" I demanded, more than asked,

"To destroy you of course!" He laughed, "Putties charge!" Time to up the game! I got into my morphing stance. Hopefully I'm out of ear shot from Dana.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I commanded, "Pterodactyl!" Now fully morphed, I still don't understand why my suit is different to the others. I leaped into the air, quickly dealing with the Putties in half the time it would take me unmorphed. Unsheathing my Blaster, switching it to Blade Mode, Goldar charged me and we clashed. Even when I was evil, I never liked him, always got on my nerves. The feeling is mutual though; I quickly blocked his sword swing, leaving a loud ' _clang_ ' and countering with a Front Kick, he hated me as well. It got worse after we had a brief stand-off and I forced him to leave the Dark Dimension so Tommy and I could be alone. He couldn't understand that the rivalry was between myself and Tommy, no one else.

Goldar was getting angrier due to the fact he couldn't lay a single blow on me, I then jumped, performing a Flying Roundhouse Kick, knocking the sword from his grasp. The gold armoured monkey growled, clutching his wrist and so, he stepped back, picking up his sword. I smirked underneath my helmet, that's right Monkey-boy, run off back to Rita with your tail between your legs! I knew I have beaten him into submission and forced into a retreat.

"We'll meet again Ranger!",

"Send Rita my regards!" I laughed. Goldar teleported. I powered down, running over to the bush I told Dana to hide in. "Dana! You can come out now!" The small girl crawled out, still looking a little scared.

"What happened to the bad guys?",

"I managed to hold them off until the Pink Ranger arrived." Her eyes lightened up,

"You saw the Pink Ranger!?" Now this is where I have to flip the coin; no pun intended there and pretend. Basically lying to a child's face, she's young though, she'd never expect me to be ' _Ranger Material_ '. I nodded, before I could continue, another voice called out:

"Dana! Are you here!?" I looked up to see a man in his late thirties or early forties and wearing what I think is civilian clothes. Really a tracksuit pants and a collared shirt, typical dress code for the Navy outside base. I know myself because one of the family members on my mom's side is in the Navy too. I haven't seen him in a while. Dana left my side, running over to him and hugged him. How I miss those kind of moments, but my father was an absolute bastard. He broke my mom's heart. While I was under Rita's control, I had thoughts of tracking my father down and kill him. It's not like me though, so I pushed those thoughts aside and just… never forgive him at all. Anyways, Zordon would never forgive me for using The Power for my personal gain; i.e.: to downright murder my so-called, pathetic excuse of a father. Thinking about it, I'd never be able to look at my friends, let alone them being near me. Then to add to that, how would mother react? She'll probably hate the Power Rangers then.

"Daddy!" That must be her father. I stood up.

"Where did you run off too!?" He laughed, only to notice me. "Who's your friend?",

"My name is Kimberly Mr Mitchell. Feel free to call me Kim. I hear you're in the Navy.",

"It's nice to meet you." He greeted and accepted my hand shake. "Please, you can call me William. I've been addressed by my surname too many times and I need a break from it. Allow me to correct you; I was in the Navy. I'm a firefighter now." Dana blushed realising her mistake, but she's young. I wouldn't expect her to know the difference and we both laughed. Hm… William, the same as Billy's actual name. He then noticed some dirt on Dana's clothes. Oh shit! "What happened to your clothes princess?",

"Bad guys showed up but Kim protected me until the Pink Ranger arrived! Kim was awesome!" William then frowned,

"Is that true?",

"Yeah. Unfortunately with the Power Rangers around, attacks out of the blue seem to be the norm. I kept Dana safe until Pink Ranger showed up. She then told me to run for cover." I explained to him, while twisting the truth a little. Thankfully he accepted the story.

"There's more to you than meets the eye Kimberly. Thank you for protecting my daughter." His eyes looked pained, sad. Did he lose someone close to him? Maybe his wife? Poor Dana, she possibly lost her mother at such a young age, all she'll have to look back to is old photos and probably the odd comment about her resembling her mother.

"I better go William. My friends are possibly looking for me and believe me, they will tear Angel Grove apart to find me." I laughed. "It's nice to meet you Dana!",

"Bye Kim!" William and Dana waved as I jogged off back to the others. I'm more than likely going to get major berating by them cause I didn't call for help and took on the Putties and Goldar alone! Zordon may even make me run ten laps outside the Command Centre as punishment or make me wash the Zords! I rather run laps than the other latter. As I said before, the joys of a Ranger.

 _One Hour Later…_

 _17:20…_

( _Scene: Volley Ball Courtyard, Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ /Trini's POV)

I decided to take a break from Volley Ball, so I let the guys do their thing. The game is fair now, so the boys decided to get a little rough on each other. What I did notice however, Kimberly was no where to be seen! Girl where have you gone!? I am going to kill her! Why does that girl have a knack for vanishing without being caught? Speaking of which, I saw her jogging back towards my general direction and carrying her jacket underneath her arm. I put my drink down, glaring at her as she approached. All Kim; my sister by everything but blood, could do was give me a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes, until I noticed her clothes were a small bit dirty, small tears here and there, not to mention, her hair was a little disheveled. All the typical signs screaming: _I was attacked by Putties!_

Kimberly knew she was busted, so I brought her to the side, out of earshot from the lads. Last thing I need are the guys on her. She knew she was in trouble, what was Kim doing!? Why didn't she contact us for help!? The young Kickboxer could have been hurt and what will I say to her mother Caroline!?

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself sister!" I growled,

"I left to do some Katas and… all of a sudden my former Empress-" I had to chuckle there, Kim loves to make fun of Rita every now and then. Boy do myself and the others love her jokes. I let the Pink Ranger continue her story. "Decides to send down a squadron of Putties to attack me because I was alone. I dealt with them very quickly. I'm fine Trini!" My eyes narrowed, Kim is hiding other things, she's giving me the truth, but it's only part of it. I rather not irritate Kim, the fight probably tired her out and I don't want to test Kimberly's temper; not after hearing all those stories from her uncle, Ernie. The same guy who runs the Youth Centre, more specifically The Juice Bar and Gymnasium. Her temper seems to outdo mine! She's a literal volcano I wouldn't want to erupt.

"I'll drop it, but next time, Kim remember you don't fight those battles alone. As a team; we're stronger together. Don't be afraid to call for help." I don't understand why Kim has a fight solo streak going on, she knows that will get her seriously hurt one day. It's also bad enough we've had situations with Tommy and his _Tommy Oliver Guilt Complex_ , we do not need a _Kimberly Ann Hart Guilt Complex_ to add to the list! Actually, it already has been added, because we witnessed it not long after Tommy freed her from Rita's control. It's all the more reason those two are perfect for each other; their opposite personalities and little faults is what will bring them together. Although, Tommy seems to be waiting, so it's my dear friend in Pink is holding back. Why? Myself and the others will get to the bottom of that later or some other day.

"I won't forget. You Trini, stop worrying about me. I'm fine." Kimberly emphasised ' _fine_ ' this time. If only you knew Kim, you probably haven't realised the double meaning of the word ' _fine_ '. The other meaning is: _I'm not actually and something is bothering me. This is my silent cry for help!_ "Look, I'm going to head home now. I have training tonight. Tell the guys I said I'll see them tomorrow."

"Alright Kim." The Pterodactyl Ranger began to walk off, but I managed to throw in some last minute words. "Kimberly!" She turned, hearing her name. "You'd tell me if there's something wrong, if not me, one of the guys?" Kim smiled a small bit.

"I will." She walked off, leaving me alone. I better tell the others she left. Kim is hiding something, I can see it in her eyes. Something is bothering her and she's afraid to say it, it's like she doesn't want to burden us with her problems. Whatever it is, there's no way in hell we'll leave her to handle her problems on her own! We can help too! She isn't alone. I hope you'll open up soon Kimberly, you're starting to worry me.

 _Forty Minutes Later…_

 _18:00…_

( _Scene: Hart Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ /Kimberly's POV)

I returned home just in time for dinner, then I have a class with Mike later on. I could hear mom in the kitchen, but she wasn't alone. I heard laughter, something I never heard from her since the divorce, the guy that was with her had a distinct accent; English possibly? Who is he? I sensed my eyes were flashing again, threateningly. For all I know, he could be toying with my mother's emotions and try to get into her pants! What if he's another Kevin Hart!? I dropped my schoolbag, silently walking up to the doorframe and leaned against it. I saw mom preparing the dinner, while this mystery English guy in a suit was leaning over her.

Is he the reason she's late coming home? Is mom dating a work colleague!? For the first time ever, mom looks so happy, yet why does my Ranger instincts tell me not to trust him? He looks normal, nothing dangerous about him, but appearances are always deceiving. As much as I hate to break the lovely romantic moment, I'm not exactly invisible. I cleared my throat to let my presence be known. Both he and mom turned.

"Kimberly! I didn't hear you come in!" Mom said, sounding surprised.

"Mom, who's your friend?" I asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Oh him? This is Mark Thompson. He works with me in the same department of the retail store." She pointed, while he waved, smiling at me. My body language was still tense. "Mark, this is my daughter Kimberly.",

"Nice to meet you." He said, stretching out his hand. I took it, but gave it a tight squeeze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mark." He got the subtle hint though, feeling the pressure in my grip; tight handshake equals: Hu _rt her and I'll make your life living hell!_

"I better best get going. I wouldn't want to intrude." Mark said to us, awkwardly. Maybe it's my presence here. I intervened.

"Oh no! You're not intruding. Anyways, I'll like to know how you two met." I said them, Mark especially. He nodded silently, I am definitely scaring him and I'm enjoying it. I could feel some remnants of Rita's spell inside me, that small amount of evil just begging to come out. It was too weak though, so I am able to suppress it.

In twenty minutes, mom served dinner. I have to keep an eye on the clock, I have a class with Mike at seven-thirty. I watched as Mark sat beside my mom, both glancing at each other. Something seems off about him, but I can't place my finger on what, he's just too nice. Without a doubt in time, or pressure, his shell will break and he'll reveal his true colours. If he's the wrong guy for my mom, I will kick his posh ass back to England. I was eating my food in silence until Mark broke it. I bet he read my body language, so he's trying to get to know me better and pray I'll lighten up on him.

"So Kim, what grade are you in?" He questioned,

"Ninth Grade." I answered, "I'm attending Angel Grove High School.",

"I attended there too when I was your age." He chuckled. "Do you do any other activities outside school?",

"Kickboxing. I'm a Grade Two Black Belt, the actual formal term being Second Dan." I said, "So you and my mom are… dating?"

"Wow! You must be some protégée to get to that level quickly and at that age." He stopped to take a sip of his water. "Yes, we've been together for about… four? Five weeks now? Feels longer." He looked back at my mom and gave her a sweet, innocent smile; which she returned. Why did mom keep this from me? She's behaving no better than father and his four year long affair! She's been seeing him during my time as the evil Pink Ranger and past that!

"When Kim is interested in something, she puts her heart and soul into it. She really pushed herself to the extreme." Mom added,

"I see it paid off. Caroline told me you did Gymnastics. Why did you stop?",

"I didn't feel any excitement from it. Kickboxing gives me that edge." I stopped to take a quick sip of my water, then reached out for the salt, at the same time as my mom. I saw her sleeve move up, revealing a hand-shaped bruise, looking about a day or two old. My eyes narrowed, where did she get that? That doesn't look like she got it from a simple whack off a table. It looks inflicted. I retracted my hand. "You can have the salt first."

I need to get out of here, I have to process this! The thoughts that are going through my head… are they right? Is my gut instinct right? I began to clear my plate, moving it to the sink. They both looked at me weirdly.

"I have Kickboxing class tonight. I forgot I kind of ate at Uncle Ernie's place." I should ask Ernie tomorrow if he's aware of my mom's new boyfriend and if he's noticed anything off about him. I can ask Billy to look up files about him, I mean he's a computer genius! If this guy has some record I don't want to see or confirms my suspicions, I will send him back to England in a body bag! However, I don't want to jump to conclusions, all I can do is silently observe and gather concrete evidence.

Once my plate was cleared, I ran upstairs to get my gear bag, then ran out of the house. If my instincts and Ranger instincts are correct, this is going to cause a rift between myself and mom. She'll deny it and want to defend him, only the fact she is possibly scared of him. Damn it! My class isn't until half seven! Maybe Mike will let me stay for both classes? I'll question him too in this matter. Whatever it is about Mark, I don't trust him.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap and thus starting the second plot of this story! Now this style is new to me, I usually don't do two-plot stories and tend to focus on the main one. But hey! Bring on the challenge!**

 **Catch you on the flip side!**


	3. The Pterodactyl's Silent Cry

**New chapter and a whopper of a one! Now I don't really care much for reviews, even though it helps me to see what people think and where I need to improve, but still and all, the hits are good. Taking time to read it is good enough for me.**

 **It's already past the Halloween Party hosted by AGHS. Since Kim gave up her Power Coin and morpher, she could not help the Rangers when Rita sends down a monster. They still and all, won the battle; just slightly struggling.**

 **Note: I do not own the song: 1) _Pass Slowly_ by Seether and 2) _Scars_ by Boy Epic. All rights reserved.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Pterodactyl's Silent Cry

* * *

 _"The best advice, I can give to anyone going through a rough patch:_

 _is_ _to never be afraid to ask for help."_

\- Demi Lovato

* * *

 _Five Days Later…_

 _Saturday…_

 _16:40…_

 _30th October 1993…_

( _Scene: Moon Palace, The Moon, Space_ / _No POV_ )

Rita looked through her telescope, eavesdropping on the Yellow and her former evil Pink Ranger. She wished she could drive a sword through Zordon if he had a body. Her plan was perfect! It was almost flawless! She had her own Power Ranger to do her bidding and the unlucky victim: Kimberly Hart was the chosen Champion and she almost brought the Power Brats to their doom! It was all ruined when the Green Dragonzord Ranger destroyed the Sword of Darkness, releasing her Pink Ranger from the spell she casted on her. Rita Repulsa still vows for revenge and if she could, she will take back her Pink Ranger and place her under an even more powerful spell! She would even go so far to wipe her memories clean and implant false ones!

Even though she couldn't hear the conversation, Rita was aware the Pink Ranger was not sleeping well and being plagued by nightmares, each one getting much worse than the other. Guess being evil left a mark on her, which Rita felt she deserved. Kimberly deserved to suffer. Rita has still yet to figure out a way to destroy the Power Rangers; all she did so far was just send down a squadron of Putties and that was five days ago! She's letting the Rangers off too easy. The Space Witch walked away from her telescope, yelling for the creator of her monsters.

"Finster!" She screamed in her high pitched voice. The little, elf-like creature came strutting out. "Make me a monster!",

"Of course! I am just in the middle of putting on the finishing touches to this sculpture I have made. This monster-" Finster was suddenly interrupted, when a slim, gold armoured warrior entered. Her armour looked like that of a scorpion, her face has Asian features and slick, black hair. Her brown eyes were cold and dangerous.

"Scorpina! My old friend! How are you?" Goldar asked,

"Never been better Goldie. Finished my latest bounty." She smirked as Goldar growled upon hearing that nickname. "I decided to visit, but I hear you have Ranger trouble. Word travels fast around Onyx.",

"Yes!" Rita snapped, "They've been more troublesome since I lost my Pink Ranger!",

"I see." Scorpina smiled coldly, 'I'll deal with her. Goldie, bring the Putties with you. We're attacking the Pink and Yellow Ranger. Save your monster for another time.",

"Excellent! Now go!" Rita ordered and the two of them, along with a group of Putties, teleported. If her henchman can't do the job right in ending the lives of the Power Rangers, a Bounty Hunter will do so. Rita knows, Scorpina will not care that she has slain a bunch of bratty teenagers.

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Thank god it is the weekend! It took its time coming along. That reminds me, I have finsihed my overly detailed essay on Homer's _Odyssey_ for AP English three days ago; handed it in on Wednesday. Tommy and Jason can't comprehend how I'm able to handle standard High School classes and this. I'm surprised they were no offers made to Billy for either Science, Maths or Technology, even Computing! Perhaps I'll bring it to Mr Caplan's attention if I run into him on Monday or even his teachers. I feel like I'm taking Billy's storm, although we are smart on different sides. It's also my reason to keep my IQ quiet. Actually, I have brought Billy's intelligence to light.

During the week, I decided to bring Billy's undermined intelligence to Mr Caplan's attention. I asked him why was I offered an Advanced Placement class, yet none were offered to Billy? Mr Caplan absorbed my deductive reasoning and promised me he'll talk to Billy and promised he did. He kept his word. Billy was offered three AP classes; one in Science, specifically Physics, Computing and Technology. I know three seems to be overkill, but I know he can handle it. One AP class is enough for me! Never mind three! Anyways, my PE Teacher and Kickboxing instructor Mike are helping me apply for a Sports Scholarship. Yet, I never saw Billy look so happy; Jason, Tommy, Zach and especially Trini were extremely happy for him.

That was when he silently took me to the side and thanked me. He knew I was the mastermind behind it, because he said he was too shy to ask for AP classes to be offered to him. I told him I did it because his intelligence and brain power does not deserve to be hidden away or wasted. I can see why Zordon chose him, he's the brains, the smarts of the Ranger team; they be lost without him! Sometimes, you need a little ' _mind over muscle_ ' on the battlefield. I explained to Billy I did it, because I felt he was jealous of me, I didn't want to lose his friendship because of this. Billy however, just laughed it off, saying there was nothing to be jealous off and he never was; we were just smart on different spectrums. It all goes down to how our brains are ' _wired_ ', I'm more English Literature, Historically and Mathematically inclined; Billy is definitely on the Science and Technology side of things. As a matter of fact, our IQs aren't far off each other; Billy's IQ is one-hundred and ninety, while my IQ is one-hundred and eighty-six.

He admitted to me, during his early days in school, he was bullied for being smart, it only stopped when he made friends with Jason, Trini, Zach and Tommy. Yet the damage was already done, so he vowed he wouldn't really do anything that would bring unwanted attention on him. I personally know how that feels, I was able to relate to him. So yeah, that little thing strengthened the bond Billy and I share.

Anyways, away from all that; I felt like I needed to do a little shopping, so Trini happily agreed to join while the boys do their own thing. I was merciful today, so I let them off being our pack mules. If I'm honest, I need a break from them too and just need some girl time. They get so overprotective in a good and slightly suffocating way. I am still somewhat concerned about my mom and also heavily suspicious of that Mark guy. I don't trust him, he's not… giving me a right vibe and I don't sit too well with him. He was all smiles, friendly towards me, but he's not what he's out to be. If he is abusing my mom in any shape or form, I will find out and to hell with the police and authorities, I'll kill him myself! I didn't realise I zoned for much longer than I anticipated, when I saw a hand wave in front of me.

"Kim!" Trini called out. I looked at her.

"Sorry Tri. My mind seems to be elsewhere." I replied sheepishly. Trini scoffed,

"I can see that. Are you OK? Is something bothering you?" Should I tell her? I was plagued by another nightmare. I was standing on a cliff looking over Angel Grove, or what was left of it. My Pterodactyl Zord was perched behind me, which probably meant I used it again to bring Angel Grove to the ground. The town was nothing but of smoke, rubble, fire and ash, I also saw the remains of the destroyed Dino Megazord. Its primary weapon the Power Sword literally snapped in two. What's worse? The nightmare involved my friends dying again; all of them, not just Tommy. I was looking down, with little or no emotion at their broken, bloodied corpses on the charred ground. Are these nightmares telling me I'm really killer? A tyrant, a dictator if I was still under Rita's command? If not her command, under a spell and if it's not a spell, then it means I could have willingly returned to her and helped her conquer the planet.

I was looking around the city, it was very familiar. It was this area I destroyed and heavily damaged when I used Pterodactyl Zord to attack it. Many of the buildings that were unlucky, are still under reconstruction or demolition because they were deemed unsafe by the City Council. It meant hundreds of thousands of money, lost because of me. How can I still walk around freely with all this on my mind and conscience? Were civilians even injured in that attack? And my friends didn't say anything to me! They didn't want me to feel any more guilty than I already am.

"Kimberly!" Trini yelled, "Stop zoning out, it's starting to scare me. Is everything OK?",

"I'm fine Trini. Honestly, there's just a lot of stuff on my mind.",

"Should I be concerned? Kim, I know the double meaning of ' _fine_ ' and I'm going with the second. Please, you're my friend, you don't have to solve your problems by yourself.",

"I assure you Trini, like I said, just a lot of stuff on my mind. Please don't worry about me." I said to her, praying she'll drop the topic.

"I can see something is bothering you Kim! Please tell me, I promise I won't tell the guys!" I could see the concern in her eyes; however, my patience snapped, which is now regretful of me, but it came too late.

"I SAID DROP IT TRINITY!" I yelled, using my friend's full name and my eyes flashed menacingly. Trini took a step back due to my temper, also noting the flashing eyes warning. I gasped, stepping back myself. I just scared my friend and teammate! I lashed out in a way, similar to my father, drunk or not! I guess I am like in more ways than one. I reached out to her. "Trini, oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" I was then cut off.

"Well, if isn't the Pink and Yellow Rangers." We looked up, seeing Goldar with another squadron of Putties. I sighed in a frustrated manner. Golden Monkey caught me at a very bad time. Behind Goldar was another gold armoured warrior, resembling a scorpion, armed with a sword. Who the hell is she? I don't remember seeing her when I was evil. Trini and I took to our fighting stances.

"So this is the famous evil Pink Ranger you told me about Goldar." She said, smirking dangerously. I see she's been informed in advance about me. Why am I not surprised?

"An old ally of yours Goldar?" I sneered,

"My name is Scorpina Pink Ranger and I can't wait to destroy you." I mentally sighed to myself. I'm sick and tired of hearing that overused phrase. I looked at Trini, only for her to nod back. I'm going to have to apologise to her properly after we get ourselves out of this. Alive. We both got into morphing stance.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I yelled, raising our morphers. "Pterodactyl!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!" The two of us took out our Blasters in Blade Mode, Trini went for Scorpina and I went for Goldar, while slashing and hacking down Putties left and right. They fell down like dead weight. I jumped up, bringing my blade down on Goldar, which he managed to block. That didn't stop me though, it left his defence open, using that opening to kick him in the abdomen. He took a couple of steps back, clutching his stomach. I have too much fun with this little rivalry, I bet he took on more than he can handle. Goldar still has his scores to settle with Tommy and Jason, long before I came into the picture. Once again, we clashed once more.

Trini seems to be handling Scorpina well enough, though I commend she has decent fighting skills. Enough to rival myself, Jason and Tommy. She'll be quite a handful. Soon enough, I found myself in a lock of brute strength, only to be distracted when Trini was blown back. Then I heard:

"What have we here?" I looked through my visor, seeing a familiar blonde-haired girl. Dana! No! Anger built up inside me as Scorpina approached the small girl, sword raised; with every intention to hurt or even kill her! Not on my watch. With renewed strength, I pushed back Goldar, kicking him away. I sheathed my blaster, running towards Dana. It happened in a single split second; Dana cowering in fear, Scorpina raising her weapon. I leaped in between them, my back turned to the scorpion armoured warrior, protectively wrapping my arms around William Mitchell's daughter. I yelled out in pain as Scorpina's sword made contact, slashing my back clean; thank god for the suit, which was still sizzling like oil in a frying pan. I fell, still clutching Dana close to me, my hand broke the fall so I don't end up landing on top of the kid. Ignoring the pain in my back, I quickly retaliated by drawing my blaster and fired point blank into Scorpina. She had no chance to move, as she flew back into the air, landing on the ground hard.

"Scorpina! We must retreat!" Goldar ordered,

"We'll be back Rangers!" Scorpina growled, "You haven't seen the last of me Yellow! Especially you Pink Ranger!" Great I placed another target on my back. Goldar and Scorpina teleported, leaving only myself, Trini and Dana; who's still clutching onto me for dear life. She's scared out of her wits end! I knelt to Dana's height, looking at her into her eyes through my visor.

"You OK kiddo?" Without an answer, all Dana did was hug me, crying. I returned it, trying to comfort her. How can evil stoop so low? If I was still evil myself, I wouldn't go so far to harming a child! Scorpina and Goldar will pay dearly for this. I then felt Trini tapping my shoulder, I looked to see Tommy, Jason, Billy and Zach morphed. Well, Zordon was a little late in contacting them. However, it wasn't them she was pointing to, it was the civilians of Angel Grove. Oh no! I gulped, they don't look too happy to see me.

I stood up straight, looking at the crowd, Dana still next to me. One of the members of the crowd spoke up.

"You have guts to show yourself Pink Ranger! After everything you have done!" He yelled accusingly,

"My two children are still recovering in hospital because of you!" Shouted a mother. I hurt kids? I didn't think… oh god! What have I done! I didn't just destroy a part of Angel Grove, I hurt people; children! Tommy stood up in my defence, raising his hands.

"Hey! That's not fair on our teammate! Yes, she admits to doing harm! But it wasn't her fault! She was under a spell! Pink Ranger did this with no control of her actions, let alone, control of her mind!" He claimed,

"Like we're to believe that! You five should have destroyed her! Pink Ranger is dangerous!" Another said. I clenched my fist. How can they be narrow minded!? Yes, I did wrong and bad, unforgivable things, but I'm trying to atone for the sins I did! Can't they see that? Or can't they look past the evil I have committed? I sensed the evil part of me threatening to release itself. I can't! I won't let it! Trini then stepped forward.

"Will you stop being angry for one second and look at the fact Pink just saved an innocent child from being seriously hurt or worse!"

They all saw the child. I could feel Dana still clinging to my waist, like her life depends on it. She's grown attached to me, the same attachment if she saw me as Kimberly. That was when William stepped out of the crowd, running to his daughter, pushing back Tommy and Trini. He ran towards me, removing Dana's grip, bringing her towards him. What I didn't expect was to be given a hard Front Kick from him, which cause me to fall on my back. I didn't see that coming. I probably deserved that though, if I'm being honest with myself. I held stomach.

"You nearly got Dana killed!" He said, yelling at me. This brought Dana to tears, she couldn't comprehend this as her father was being held back by Billy and Zach; while Jason helped me to my feet. Maybe the Pink Ranger isn't welcomed here at all. Tommy and his friends have been doing just fine in defending Angel Grove without me. I guess my acts of evil will never be forgiven, which means I made a mistake joining them and Zordon. The crowd continued yell more accusations at me. I clutched my head, more like my helmet as flashbacks ran through my mind. I get it, I'm no longer welcome, I don't belong here, as a Ranger. I clutched my belt, teleporting back to the Command Centre.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

I turned as myself and everyone looked up to see a streak of pink teleport, no doubt Kim is gone off to the Command Centre. I understand that Kimberly is upset, she just had full accusations thrown at her in one go by the people of Angel Grove! The very people we are protecting! My team watched as the father, who gave Kim quite a nasty kick, walk off with his daughter. Come on! My best friend; that status is still questionable, has been through so much! She's not long being a Ranger on our side, only to be met by verbal lash and reminded of the things she has done! Why can't anyone move on? It hurts me at the fact none of the civilians can forgive Kim, after we have forgiven her and no doubt it's going to affect her duties as a Ranger!

I looked back at the crowd, who were still silent. I had to take deep breaths so I don't end up lashing at the people in a temper. Once I had my thoughts gathered, I spoke out.

"I hope you're all happy. You just hurt the feelings of a very close comrade, a teammate of mine. My team have forgiven the Pink Ranger! Why can't you? Everything she is doing is for redemption! All she asks for: is to be given a chance to help.",

"Dragon, easy bro." Jason comforted. We agreed to call ourselves by the names of our Dinozords as a codename in case we get caught in a crowd like this.

"Thanks Rex." He himself spoke to the crowd. Jason added his own few words.

"Dragon is right, all our friend wanted to do is help and you all rejected and accused her in the worst way possible. Because of you all, we could possibly lose a skilled ally like Ptera. With one Ranger down, it's going to make our fight a lot harder. Think about what we said." Ptera? Good quick thinking Jase, though the codename sounds too close to ' _terror_ '.

"Mastodon, Tricera, Sabretooth; we better get back to the CC." They all nodded. We all touched our belts and teleported in our respective coloured beams.

 _One Hour Ten Minutes Later…_

 _17:50…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Jason's POV_ )

Everyone landed inside the Command Centre, our Ranger Headquarters. I looked around, I expected Kimberly to be here, where is she gone? Perhaps Zordon or Alpha might answer that. They didn't say anything, Tommy and everyone else was looking over on the counter, my answer was right in front of me. God no! Kim why!? You can't leave us now! We need you! On the counter, was Kimberly's morpher and Power Coin. She must still have her communicator, I guess they both insisted she still keep it just in case. My face fell, Kim quit the team! The crowd raging at her must have caused her to hit her boiling point! We all powered down. I looked to Zordon.

"Zordon! Kimberly can't quit! We need her!" I cried,

"Why did you let her go Zordon! Kim has been through so much! Letting her quit is practically telling her that what the crowd said is right!" Tommy argued. I noticed he's taking this harder, it's so clear, clear as crystal that he likes Kim; fell for her at first sight.

"Tommy and Jason are correct!" Trini supported, "Why did you let her go!?"

"Um… guys, we should let Zordon speak to explain his reasoning for Kim to hand over her morpher and Power Coin." Billy calmly stated,

"I agree with Billy. You three hot heads just cool it and let Z-man explain himself." Zach supported,

"Thank you Zach, Billy. As to the three of you, Kimberly did not exactly quit the team." Said Zordon. His statement caused us to frown, what exactly is he saying? Zordon continued, "The Pterodactyl Ranger has decided to take… what your kind calls: _'A Leave of Absence_ '; just temporarily until she has her clouded mind cleared.",

"So she will come back!" Said I, with hope in my voice,

"Yes Jason, in time. Did the young Pink Ranger tell you of the nightmares she is being plagued by?" It was Zordon's turn to question us now. I scratched my head, while the others stared at each other. Nightmare? Of what? Kimberly never mentioned nightmares. Zordon hummed to himself. "Judging by the expressions on your faces, Kimberly has failed to open up to you all.",

"Yeah, but… I had gut feelings that something was bothering Kim, but I couldn't place my finger on it." Trini admitted,

"It's alright to be unsure Yellow Ranger. The psychology of the human mind is a tricky principle to comprehend. While you were all talking to the crowd, I did recall the Pink Ranger explaining the nightmares to me a few days back and they were most disturbing. It's why she doubts herself."

I rubbed my forehead. What's going on with Kimberly? Does she not realise we can help her? There's no way she can work out her issues on her own. The question is though: if we do confront her, while she tell us the truth? How she managed to hide this is beyond me, but of course, it's going to cause a strain inside her and she will crack. If we are going to confront her, it should be either Tommy or Trini, I maybe too harsh for Kim, as much as I love her as a sister. Tommy was right, the way I went off shortly after we broke the spell over Kim, I was cold and I admit, not thinking straight. I'm glad she teleported back home when I did go off. Kim may have not liked that.

Wait! Did Zordon say ' _a few days back_ '? Like a couple of days ago? Does that mean Kim comes to the Command Centre on her own accord, to just… talk to Zordon? About what though? Perhaps my little sister sees Zordon in a different light, more than just a mentor. Unlike myself and the others, may be she sees our mentor as a father-figure, more so than us. Her childhood was a bitch and her father even worse, I think Zordon is that father she wished she had. If she kept that quiet, I understand, I guess the others are coming to the same conclusion as I am. I predict they kept it secret, Kimberly wouldn't want any of us to feel jealous or assume Zordon is playing favourites. We don't mind though, if Zordon is the father Kim always wanted, we're not going to object or argue about that. Kim may have a mother, but she needs a father-figure. Zordon fills that void for her.

"You should head home Rangers and keep a close eye on Kimberly. She is hurting." Zordon said. All we did was nod and we teleported back home to Angel Grove.

 _Thirty Minutes Laters…_

 _18:20…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The Juice Bar was surprisingly empty again. I was sitting on the stool, strumming the acoustic guitar. I don't understand! After everything I have done! All those actions so people would forget I was the evil Pink Ranger; they still treat me like shit! It's like no matter what I do, my dark deeds will never be forgiven! And it's why I handed my morpher and Power Coin to Zordon. I know it's selfish of me, my team are down a Ranger, but I can't face the public as Pink Ranger for now.

Until I get myself together, Pink Ranger won't be making any appearance. However, Zordon; who I now see as a father, that's a story for another time, and Alpha demanded I keep my communicator just in case. I couldn't believe that Mr Mitchell would lash out at me! I saved his daughter Dana and he sides with them! This is my thanks!?

I could feel that little remnant of Rita's evil spell inside me. It's feeding off my pain and anger, if I let my emotions boil over on that side of the spectrum, it may trigger the spell and I'll turn evil again. I'm in control of it! And it's not going to take me! Tommy and them narrowly survived the first encounter of me as the evil Ranger, they would not survive the second.

Frustrated, I began to play the opening tune to a song I know. One song out of many others I know. I then started to sing.

 _"I think it's time for a change,_

 _Cause things feel out of touch,_

 _And I watch you walk away, again._

 _Well this feels like too much,_

 _And things won't go my way,_

 _Now I'll have to fade away, my friend._

 _So pass slowly,_

 _And carry me down._

 _And render me lonely,_

 _When you're not around._

 _I need to shake off this pain,_

 _But courage takes too much_

 _So I have to walk away, again._

 _Oh God I miss your touch._

 _The way that you keep me safe._

 _I won't let you fade away, my friend._

 _So pass slowly,_

 _And carry me down._

 _Remember me only,_

 _When you're not around._

 _Oh yeah, can't you stay awhile longer?_

 _Oh yeah, won't you stay?_

 _God please stay,_

 _And pass slowly_

 _And whittle me down,_

 _And render me lonely,_

 _When you're not around._

 _So pass slowly,_

 _And let me down easy._

 _Render me lonely,_

 _When you're not around."_

I sighed at the end of the song. Alright, for some reason that did not make me feel any better and music usually does help me. Or maybe I chose the wrong song, who cares. I guess this is not the case this time round. Tommy, Jason, Zach or even Trini may spar with me if I ask them. I feel I have some buried anger that needs to be released. On second thoughts… maybe I should just vent on a punching bag, I might hurt them if my temper reaches an all time high.

If I'm honest… I don't know what to do with myself anymore. The civilians hate me; I mean when they see the Pink Ranger, I'm still angry at… no! Furious at my father for breaking the family apart, destroying our bond and then there's the possible domestic issue with my mom and my suspect: Mark Thompson. It's why Zordon fills the emptiness inside my heart that my father ripped out. It drives me insane that I can't do anything but standby until my mom cracks! Or Mark himself. I am such a mess right now, it's fucking hilarious. I am dangerously standing on the line of going all out insane and becoming the evil Pink Ranger or keeping myself in check. That's when another song went into my mind, hopefully it will make me a little better.

 _"I'll take my bow,_

 _I won't make a sound._

 _I whisper truce as the ashes hit the ground,_

 _Hush love._

 _No, I'm not what you think that I'm made of,_

 _I'm a story,_

 _I'm a breakup,_

 _Just a hero on a bridge that's burning down._

Can you see my scars?

 _Can you feel my heart?_

 _This is all of me for all of the world to see._

 _So, who's it gonna be?_

 _The one that you only need,_

 _I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery._

 _So, who's gonna save us now when the ashes hit the ground?_

 _I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery._

This is the end,

 _My beloved friends._

 _I'm lost in dreams and all I know is where I've been,_

 _Run love._

 _I'm the truth that you're afraid of,_

 _I'm a fever that you made up,_

 _Just a martyr on a bridge that's burning down._

Can you see my scars?

 _Can you feel my heart?_

 _This is all of me for all of the world to see._

 _So, who's it gonna be?_

 _The one that you only need,_

 _I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery._

 _So, who's gonna save us now when the ashes hit the ground?_

 _I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery._

Can you see my scars?

 _Can you feel my heart?_

 _This is all of me for all of the world to see._

 _So, who's it gonna be?_

 _The one that you only need_

 _I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery._

 _So, who's gonna save us now?_

 _When the ashes hit the ground?_

 _I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery._

So who's it gonna be?

 _The one that you only need._

 _I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery."_

A little darker than I normally sing, but that song made me ease up a little more. It reflects exactly what I'm feeling at the moment. Shortly, I hear Uncle Ernie walking in.

"You look like hell Kimmy." He said, which made me chuckle. Bitterly.

"That's an understatement uncle. Life seems to hate me right now.",

"Whatever is going on Kim, you'll get through it. May I also add: you aren't alone. You have great friends; those kids Tommy and them, don't push them away." Then something hit me.

"Ernie, have you met my mom's new boyfriend? Um… Mark Thompson?" My uncle frowned for a second.

"The name rings a bell. I'm pretty sure he and your mom stopped by to get some food. He's a nice lad." I felt my heart drop. Perhaps I judged this man too harshly. "However, he does not hit my good vibes." That makes two of us thank God! I'm not paranoid! Ernie is getting the same gut instincts as I am. Oh man! I better get home and do school work! I sat up and began packing my stuff.

"Thanks for the small pep talk uncle. I needed it!",

"You're welcome Kim. I'll see you whenever." We both hugged and I then jogged out of the building to return home.

 _Two Days Later…_

 _Monday…_

 _8:30…_

 _1st November 1993…_

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After the incident with the civilians a few days ago, my friends thankfully gave me some breathing space. They knew I had to process things again and… accept the fact Pink Ranger won't be making any appearances for a while. It seems selfish of me, but I don't think I could handle another mob lash, despite Tommy and everyone defending me. When Rita sent a monster down during the annual AGHS Halloween Party, I didn't even help. I even ignored the beeps of my communicator; made me wish I had Finister's model because I could just switch off the communication function. I had Zordon and Alpha destroy it; I wanted no memoirs linked to my time with Rita. My mom was bothering me about the ' _beeping_ ' sound and I lied, telling her it was just my alarm clock and didn't bother teleporting to the Command Centre.

The other Rangers confronted me, Jason wasn't much help with him yelling in my face. That did lead to myself and Jason having a screaming match; neither of us backing down and we were so loud! I'm sure we could he heard from New York!. If it weren't for the others, more than just words would be thrown. Trini forced him to leave until he was in a more tolerable mood, then she and Tommy kept me in check. But I guess I deserved it from him. He was right, I was being selfish, the Rangers were down one team mate and the team had to use the Dragonzord Battle Mode; although Mega Dragonzord sounds cooler, to avoid risking the Dino Megazord. I put them all at risk, I even heard on the news, people wondered where the Pink Ranger was. Response and opinions were quite mixed, some believed I was trying to do right to fix my actions, others thought good riddance because I'm nothing but a threat still. Doesn't matter which side says what, they don't trust me, that says enough. They no longer want to see the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger ever again.

But… I really felt sorry for Dana, as a child she only saw what good I have done; I saved her twice in a row! She couldn't comprehend why everyone, even her father were so mean to me. Sometimes… I wonder would it have been easier if the Rangers hadn't broken me out the spell? Or what would happen if I willingly returned to Rita?

I wonder if there's another Earth, a Parallel Universe or even a Multiverse, if that event actually happened? Would I be a tyrannical ruler in another universe? Is there a world out there where I'm forever the evil Pink Ranger? Don't get me started, I do like to read books on Astronomy, Cosmology and Theoretical Physics in my spare time. Make a note to myself: Billy might be interested in them. I still have to finish reading Stephen Hawking's _A Brief History of Time_. A fascinating book, I'm still kind of surprised that the aspiring Physicist is still alive; he's permanently confined to a wheelchair because of his Motor Neurone Disease. His life expectancy was shortened to two years, while attending University but he fought it and he's still around today. Last time I heard, I think he's still lecturing in Cambridge University, England. My god! He has to be fifty-one years of age by now!

I opened my locker to pull my book out, I'll might as well read it during the Free Period we have. I got word from Billy that Ms Appleby is absent, so we have a substitute supervising us. However, she'll be back in the evening for History class. She will let us do our thing once we behave. It sounds good enough for me, when I was on a high with my Ranger duties, before all the shit happened, I never found the time to read. I looked at the cover, still in top condition as I left it. I decided to put in my other books for next class so I wouldn't have to run back for my locker.

My thoughts ran back to my mom, I know something is very odd with her relationship with Mark. When I saw her last night… she was scared, jumpy almost. She changed her clothes too, going for anything long sleeved, which means she is trying to hide her bruises. If only I can make her open up! Why won't she tell me the truth when I can see it? I just need her to confirm it. I stood up, about to head to class when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Well, this is the famous Kimberly Hart I keep hearing about?" Female? I turned, to see a female student around my age. Oh great, just by looking at her, she's one of those snobby, ' _popular_ ' girls. This is my old high school all over again, I was hoping to never see anything like that again! My body tensed, as I kept my book close to me. It was a gift posted up to me from Uncle Ernie, he knew how much I loved to read in my spare time; if I'm not doing Kickboxing.

"And you are?" I said in a dull tone,

"Veronica St. Clair." She said in a snobbish voice, "I'm sure you heard of me around the school. Everyone does." I really didn't care, I just want to go to class.

"As a matter of fact, no. I didn't even know you existed in this school." Veronica looked offended; unfortunately, she saw my book tucked underneath my arm.

"Another nerd I see? First a jock, now that too? Is there anything else you don't do? You'd make a nice study-buddy for that guy with glasses and dressed in blue." Now I completely stiffened, I wish I went to class earlier, or just ignored her and left. I could also tell, she's indirectly insulting my friend Billy. Who does she think she is!? She's another person who needs to get off their high horse.

"You shouldn't be so judgemental of people." I told her. Veronica carried on her insults.

"Do you even shop!? Those clothes are so last year!" She laughed, but I'm not. She's just here to insult me. I had enough of her now, she's really ticking my nerves.

"I'm sorry, but unlike you, not a lot of people have the money you have! Now, I'm warning you Veronica, stand down and leave me alone!" I growled, stepping into her space. If I could, I'd flash my eyes, but that'd be too dangerous.

"That's coming from the one who hangs out with the five losers and the daughter of a divorced family." Veronica smirked. I lost it! Out of the corner of my eye, my friends just entered the scene when I grabbed the bitch, dropping my book and pinning her to the locker with my arm resting against her throat. Her back hit the locker with a loud ' _bang_ ' from the force I applied.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS!" I yelled. Veronica had a look of fear in her eyes and it was written on her face. "You know what? You're just a sad little girl because you have everything but don't appreciate it!" I increased the pressure on her neck, in my anger I didn't know or think I was choking her. I wasn't even aware of the fact she was gagging. "And how DARE you talk dirt about my life! You have it easy! I didn't! I had to fight! Something you wouldn't understand!" Giving her one final warning shot when I used my free to punch the locker, hard and narrowly missing her head. I ignored the pain that shot through my hand.

I was suddenly ripped away from her. She's lucky I didn't punch her in the face and it was the locker! I knew it was Trini and Jason holding me back while everyone else stood between us. How did she find out about me? Besides, it gives her no right to make that comment about my life! Fucking spoiled rich girl! I'm sure Mike would love to teach her a lesson, as would I. Knowing being angry isn't going to do anything, I took deep breaths to calm myself down. When Trini and Jason knew I got myself together, they let go, but Tommy, Zach and Billy still stood in between us.

"You- crazy bitch!" Coughed Veronica, "You almost- killed me! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!",

"I don't think so Veronica." Trini said, standing beside me. "We figured Kim was taking longer than normal to come to class, so we left the room to find her.",

"And your point is?" She snapped,

"We heard everything. We just didn't intervene until now." The Yellow Ranger finished, smugly. The long blonde haired girl's jaw dropped. She'll be calling no lawsuit or authorities against me.

"What you said to Kim is a low blow." Tommy added, "You had no right to look into Kimberly's past! I don't blame her snapping at you!" Tommy walked in a little closer to her, using his height to overshadow her and much to my pleasure, cause dear Veronica to shrink back. "If I see you bothering Kim again or I hear another cruel remark concerning her childhood, I'm going make sure you answer to Mr Caplan!"

With nothing to back answer or even attempt to defend herself, Veronica knew she lost the war of words and the fact she will be outspoken be everyone else. Five against one, so unfair it's sad. I'd be surprised people around the school will just hang out with her because she's rich and popular. We all watched as she walked past us all, not before getting one last glare at me, which I stared back without expression, undeterred. I met worse people than her, but she made my _Top 10 High School Assholes_ list and personally, I'll place her at Number One, she's worse than the last person I originally listed there and she was in my previous school in The Big Apple.

Then it occurred to me I almost killed her! Had my friends not stepped in, or didn't even look for me, I surely would have. Going back to my first nightmare, maybe it's right, perhaps deep down, locked away, there is a killer instinct inside of me. My evil side reveals that side of me. I mean… as I said before, I had… temptations to kill Kevin Hart. I wanted to see the arrow from my Power Bow pierce his heart; no pun intended. Or even skewer him with the Sword of Darkness. No Kim! Stop it! Push them down! Can I trust myself with my own powers because of these thoughts? Everyone has a dark side, they just don't show it and because of what Rita did to me, she unveiled my Yin side. Humans are literally the physical embodiment of Yin and Yang.

My friends, especially Tommy looked at me with concern. I really don't want to speak about it right now. So wordlessly, picking up my belongings, I walked off to class, with the others following behind, just as the bell rang signalling the beginning of first period.

I made it to the classroom, sitting down in my chair next to Tommy. Since there's no class, I'll probably get to finishing _A Brief History of Time_. Billy might like a loan of it some time. I pulled out the book, just as Tommy took his seat beside me. Zach, Billy, Trini and Jason sat in their usual places too. In the back corner was Bulk and Skull, as usual. I pray they don't annoy me, I'm just after dealing with Veronica, who's already put me in a mad mood, they do not want to push me over the edge. As I began to read the first paragraph of the third last chapter, the substitute teacher entered, who so happened to be my AP English lecturer: Mrs Hourrihane and Doctor of English Literature. She is an old friend of Ms Appleby, so my English teacher put in a good word of me and the rest is history.

"Hello class, I'm Dr Elaine Hourrihane, but you may call me Miss." She greeted,

"You don't look like a doctor." Bulk interrupted, followed by Skull laughing like an eejit. I groaned and pretended I did not hear that stupid sentence. However, my lecturer took it very well and was unfazed by the dumb comment.

"Not that kind of Doctor Farkas, I'm a Doctor of English Literature.",

"That's amazing! Was it hard to get your Post Doctorate?" Trini asked. Elaine perked her head upon Trini's sudden into her career. I don't really see Trini teaching English, but it's just her curiosity.

"Earning a PhD has its ups and downs, but it is worth it in the end. I know most of you would be content with Diplomas, Bachelors and Masters but with the right drive and passion, a PhD is worth the years required for it." She explained. "Now, I'm just here to substitute, I am sure you all have work to do, but if you have questions, I will help you." The class nodded and everyone did their own thing. I just continued reading as Tommy pulled out work for Science class. Billy was helping Jason with Maths, while Trini gave Zach a hand with History.

I continued to read my book, becoming engrossed in it. I'm nearly finished this chapter, then I have to read the last two. I'm just thinking about my ever growing list of books to read. Next on my list is the greatest writer of the Horror genre: Stephen King and his novel _IT_ ; sure it's over a thousand pages, but I heard it's a good read and praised by reviewers. My mom likes to read in her spare time too, so it explains where I get the bookworm genes from.

"Kimberly!" My head shot upon hearing my name. Elaine seems to be calling me. I bookmarked the page I was reading, then closed it. Worse thing is losing the page you're on and then you have to literally scan through the whole book until you find the paragraph you are reading, even if you remember the chapter you are on!

"Yes miss?" The Doctor of English approached me with a paper in hand. Oh no! She must have finished correcting my essay on _Odyssey_! Mrs Hourrihane must have had quite a bit of spare time over the five days. She gave me a warm smile, placing the ten-page essay face down, only to walk back to her desk. "Remember, you have a session with me at two." I nodded, of course I wouldn't forget! It's marked into my revised timetable! I turned the essay over to my grade. To my relief, I did well, very well! I got an _A_! It's not a prefect one hundred percent but that doesn't matter!

"How did you do Kim?" Tommy whispered. I turned to him and we both switched to communicating with our eyes.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

Kimberly turned her paper so I could see the grade written in red. I saw her eyes were glowing, I looked at the top right hand corner, seeing an _A_. She noticed my own eyes lit with pride for her. I gave her a warm smile.

" _Well done Kim! I'm so happy for you! You worked so hard for it!_ ",

" _Thanks Tommy. I'm relieved all that effort paid off. The literature by Homer is a real piece of work, hard but even better than Emily Brontë and Jane Austen._ " She teased,

" _Hey! The works by those two authors are equally good! Better than understanding Shakespeare!_ " I countered playfully. Oh man! Arguing with Kim is like playing a mental game of Chess! All that moving and counter moving! It's all the more reason I'm in love with her. She keeps me on my toes and my mind sharp, otherwise, there's no way I'd keep up with her!

" _Shakespeare is easy to understand!_ " Said Kim, " _His command and use of the English language is just unique, as well as it is fascinating!_ " Neither of us were paying attention to the outside world, no doubt everyone in the class was whispering about what on Earth we are doing. Then Jason and others are silently snickering. Billy is probably watching us in fascination, wondering how this sort of ' _phenomenon_ ' is possible.

" _Are there any more hidden talents Kim?_ " I asked teasingly, before the substitute teacher coughed, getting our attention. We both looked at the teacher, slightly embarrassed.

"I am sure you two are having a very interesting conversation, but you both have work to do am I correct?" I gulped. How did she know Kim and I were conversing with our eyes!?

"Apologies Ms Hourrihane." I went back to doing my science homework and doing some finishing touches on the laboratory report on last week's science experiment. Well, this is what I love about free classes. I quickly looked over to see Kimberly reading her book. Kimberly is like the real life version of a Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_. Jason and the others made me come with them to see the film when it released two years ago. Belle loved to read, Kim loves reading, both are independent and free-spirited. I don't know how much longer I can suppress my feelings. Trini looks like she is going to murder me if I don't act and Jason will most likely spar with me until I cave.

I mentioned kimberly to my parents on several occasions and they suspect too, I like my friend very much. My mother suggested I invite Kim over to my place for dinner! I nearly had a heart attack! Sure my mom is friendly, she will nicely ask Kimberly a few things, but my dad will sit in front of her and load the shotgun! Besides all that, Kim is something else, a one of a kind I may never find in other women. Suddenly, the class was interrupted once more when the intercom went off.

 _"Can Kimberly Hart please report to the Principal's office? That is Kimberly Hart."_ Myself and the others looked as Kim sighed frustratingly, putting away her books. I clenched my fist, I bet that little jealous bitch Veronica reported Kim! Well, if Mr Caplan asks her if there were any other witnesses, the five of us will step in! Kim will have five other statements to back her up, Veronica will only have herself!

"Looks like the Kickboxing goody two-shoes is in trouble!" Bulk slagged. Kim completely ignored them, walking towards the door. Then closing it as gently as she possibly could, cause she knows the one person who reported her. Kimberly wanted to avoid slamming the door. Veronica did put her in a bad mood this morning. Jason turned to Bulk, he did not tolerate for his behaviour towards Kimberly.

"Put a sock in it Bulk!" He snapped,

"Boys! Enough right now! Get back to doing your work." Just as she said that, the bell rang and we all left the classroom. I hope Kim is OK, I mean… she shouldn't have snapped and pinned Veronica to the locker is she didn't push her. On top of all that, Kimberly is stressed at the fact Angel Grove can't trust her when in her Pink Ranger suit. We're going to be short a Ranger for a few days, so thank god! Rita has not attacked since then. Well, bar crashing the annual AGHS Halloween Party yesterday. Kimberly refused to help. I know she still fears showing up as the Pink Ranger, she still believes the fact that she dangerous. I beg to differ, I'm still not giving up on her!

I wonder will she even earn their trust? It will have to take something big for Kim to pull off. Maybe later in the day, I could cheer Kim up by finding that young girl. She's really attached to Kimberly, as herself and as the Pink Ranger. She's the only one who doesn't fear her! I know her name is Dana but Dana what? I'll have to do some searching later. I just want to cheer Kim up again, that's all.

* * *

 **I finally introduced Scorpina, but as you have seen, I have changed her background. Instead of being sealed away, she is a good friend of Goldar and is a Bounty Hunter by trade.**

 **And that's it for now! What will Mr Caplan say to Kimberly? Will she be punished?**


	4. Ruining An Evening Picnic

**Sorry for the delay! Spent a few days writing this and had a small case of Writer's Block. How fun.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reader's discretion: there is a physical abuse scene, small or not, could cause concern or uncomfortness. I know abuse of any form is a very sensitive subject.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ruining An Evening Picnic

* * *

 _"There are 6,775,235,842 people in the world._

 _Why are you letting one of them ruin your life?"_

\- Unknown

* * *

 _Five Minutes Later…_

 _9:50…_

( _Scene: Principal's Office, Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat in the chair in Mr Caplan's office, rubbing the temple of my forehead as he ranted on and on about discipline and self-control. I am sure the headache I'm suffering right now would rival Rita's. Veronica was sitting beside me, looking very smug, it's so obvious she reported me; I don't know if it's revenge or what. Yes, I was a bit rough with her, pushing her into the locker was a little far fetched, however, to my friends it seems pretty tame. Yet… to throw a punch narrowly missing her head… alright, I lost control. If I could, I would have knocked her out cold with a single fist. I'm also guessing she exaggerated her claims against me, even lying no doubt. I would speak my perspective of the incident, only if the principal could shut his yapping mouth.

What I would do to beat up Goldar and a squadron of Putties, even fight one of Rita's monsters just to get away from this. I can't wait to knock a few pegs off Veronica and her high horse when I tell him the actual truth. My friends, especially Tommy will back me up! Trini gave the bitch a warning, but Tommy downright intimidated her and she deserved it. Where on Earth did she even get the information on my background? My files are under tight wraps in the school system, lest she bribed someone to get such private information. I'm convinced there were some files from Social Welfare as well, they did get involved while the whole divorce process was going on and my parents did not want me to be ' _piggy in the middle_ '. A close friend of my mom's volunteered to look after me until the whole thing blew over.

There's even a Child Custody Rights file too, so that if Kevin Hart attempts to pick me up from school or come near me, it has to be shown to him to say: _You have no custody over Kimberly Hart_. The whole process was a messy affair. Then Mr Caplan's voice broke through my deep train of thoughts.

"Are you listening to me Kimberly!?" He said in a raised voice,

"Loud and clear." I muttered,

"Mr Caplan, how are you going to punish her? Plus, she's a dangerous student! You're lucky she didn't kill me!" There goes another self-control string, as I leaped, glaring darkly at her. My dark side threatened to come out, but I kept it down. Unknowingly though, I had my fist raised.

"Why you little bitch!" Veronica jumped back, knowing I was about to strike, until Mr Caplan jumped in between us.

"ENOUGH!" He roared. I backed down. "Veronica, you may leave. Kimberly, I want to speak with you alone.",

"But Mr Caplan-" The little She-devil complained, but didn't get to finish her sentence.

"NOW!" Wordlessly, she stood up and left the office. I sighed, maybe I do have some anger management issues. I think it's from the stress of my Ranger issues, earning the civilians' trust like they trust Zordon's Original Five and the fact I suspect my own mother is possibly being abused! If my suspicions are correct, I may be too late to stop it all! What if he rapes her? Then what do I do? I sat back down in my seat, sighing. I'm an emotional mess right now and my nightmares don't let up either. I wonder if Zordon told the others? Cause I certainly haven't and they all have been keeping a close eye on me.

Trini and Tommy were really worried about me and carry out the physical action; that is to say seek the source of my problems and if it's from a human being, they'll hunt them down and… do God knows what. I know Jason is too, but he's afraid to speak to me, cause I know he's the sort of guy who wants to help, but his words may come out too harsh. That proved true a few days ago, going back to the crashed Halloween Party, courtesy of Rita Repulsa. Zach and Billy are just emotional support and comfort. Perhaps I should open up to them more, I let my shields up long enough, sooner or later, I have to let them into my little bubble too and if I don't, they will persist until I cave, crack or give in.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour Mr Caplan. It's unacceptable." I said to him,

"I know you didn't mean it." He answered. I looked up shocked, I expected him to talk me down and lecture me. Did he see through Veronica's lie? "You really think I'd fall for that girl? I let her out because she'd counter everything you'd say.",

"I guess I should thank you for that sir." I smiled a small bit. Maybe Mr Caplan's tough, hard ass principal act is just for show. He's really a nice guy.

"Kimberly, I won't punish you, but you did act out of order. Please, learn to control your temper before you hurt another student. Will the second time round be an ' _accident_ '?"

I took his question to heart. He's right, Veronica got lucky, powers or no powers, I could have seriously hurt her if my temper got the better of me. I could have hospitalised that girl, worse, maybe beat her to death? What if I did that to another student who ticked me off? I might as well be expelled or spend the rest of my life in a juvenile prison. My grip on the armchair tightened, my muscles almost shaking. My nightmares are right, they are correct; what it showed me if I had won the battle against Tommy. That is who I am: a killer, a blood lusted killer, pure evil. I was just denying it, burying it. Praying none of it was true. But it is and I can feel the residue of evil from Rita's spell attempting to reactivate. Maybe I should let it, Tommy and the others should have killed me. I shouldn't be allowed to live, not when there's this monster inside threatening to break free of its chains and it's worse than Rita's creations, because that very monster is me. On the other hand I could just save the time and energy by…

 _"You shall not!"_ Said a voice, strong with conviction. It sounded familiar, why? Then it dawned on me. My Pterodactyl!? _"Kimberly, my champion, I shall not let you do such thing!"_ ,

"Why!?" I mentally demanded, "I'm a killer!",

 _"That is what your nightmares want you to believe, but you are not."_ ,

"Then why am I plagued by them? Haven't I been punished enough?" I asked, with tiredness in my voice. I am tired, sick and tired of these nightmares! I just want them to stop! Can't I be somewhat of a normal teenager? I'm acting like a solider with Post-traumatic Stress Disorder!

 _"Because you may have forgiven yourself, but you haven't learn to accept. Yes, the things we have done are beyond forgiveness, but have not accepted your actions and left it in the past."_ Pterodactyl soothed, _"True forgiveness is accepting your past actions."_ She's right, maybe that's it, why I'm being haunted and reminded of my past deeds as the evil Pink Ranger. I may have told the others I have forgiven myself, but I actually haven't, not completely. I destroyed a part of Angel Grove, I hurt people without realising and when I learned that, I couldn't accept the actions I carried out. I let it consume me and in turn it punished me. If I learn to accept them, maybe it will give me the strength to earn the trust and forgiveness of the citizens.

"Thank you Pterodactyl. I needed that talk.",

 _"You're welcome, now time to send you back."_ She said and I frowned. Back? Back where? She read my mind. _"Back to reality. You lost yourself in your consciousness, then I found you. In that state, time in the outside world freezes. Now you must go."_ I nodded, but then, she called out to me one more time. _"By the way my Pink Ranger. It's Aria."_ ,

"What?" I asked her, confused.

 _"My name, I'm your Pterodactyl and no one else's. My name is Aria."_ I smiled. A beautiful name for a spirit. Then suddenly, I found myself being thrust back, seeing a light.

I looked at Mr Caplan, everything appeared normal, even the time on the clock! Wow. I guess Aria wasn't joking that time freezes when I speak to her, deep in my conscience. I wonder can the others communicate with their dinosaur spirits? And can Tommy do the same with the Dragonzord? Or is it just me? Perhaps I should speak to Zordon about, maybe I just have that deeper connection or bond. This is beyond my comprehension.

"Kimberly?" Mr Caplan's voice rang through my head. I looked up, staring at him.

"Yes sir?",

"You know, we do have a counsellor if you wish to talk to her. You're not having any problems at school?" I shook my head. "Home?" I gave the same gesture. "OK, I kept you long enough. You may leave, but I do suggest seeing someone about managing your anger." I stood up silently, only nodding. I walked over to the door and let myself out. I guess he's right, I should talk to someone, but my friends are much better counsellors than some shrink with a Bachelors, Masters or a Post Doctorate in Psychology. I looked at the clock beside me, it's near lunch time now. I was in the office that long!? Despite the time freeze!? Better get going, Trini and Tommy are probably doing their nut in.

 _Two Hours Fifty Minutes Lates…_

 _12:40…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I entered my uncle's Juice Bar and Gymnasium, it was packed as per usual. Students chatting, doing homework, working out at the gym equipment, while Ernie manned the counter and the kitchen behind. During the Christmas and Summer holidays I can lend him a hand in running the place. I'm astonished that he can run this place on his own. My eyes gazed on my friends, I'm surprised Tommy and Jason aren't on the mats; they usually are. I walked over to them, grabbing a seat while I'm at it. I placed the seat in between Tommy and Trini, both beaming a relieved smile.

"We thought Mr Caplan chewed you inside out!" Trini exclaimed,

"Actually, under all that stern principal act, he's really a nice guy." I said,

"That's hard to believe." Zach laughed,

"To sum it all up, I was told not to let it happen again. Can we put this behind us now?",

"No worries Kim. Veronica is a bitch anyway." Tommy said and that, we all agreed to. I still didn't want to get the others involved in my personal problems, that's my business. They can just worry about me and Ranger issues, nothing more. My uncle came towards us with a bunch of fries, I was about to pay him, but he insisted that its on the house. I swear we must have that effect on him! I'm his niece, yet Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zach and Trini are like children he never had. Some people think he's too nice, I beg to differ, we need more people in the world like him.

We all dug into the fries, sure I was starving! Tommy and Jason were matching me in appetite. The others watched in amusement as we hounded the food. They were close to bursting out laughing, I could see it on their faces! I swear people are going to start thinking were myself, Tommy and Jason are actually siblings separated at birth! The three of us seem to have the exact same metabolism and we all share a common interest in Martial Arts, just different branches. I know Tommy's style is fairly mixed, maybe he did Mixed Martial Arts; MMA for short, before switching to Karate. Note to myself, I'll ask him that some time.

I checked my watch, seeing it was close to the time we need to get back to school before History class. Between the six of us, we cleaned out the fries, none left at all and to be fair, they were good! That'll keep us going for a while, until we can go home. After we cleaned up after ourselves, I said goodbye to my uncle, all of us about to exit until I heard my name being called out.

"Kim!" I turned around, it was Dana, with her… father behind her. They man who struck me while I dressed in my Ranger suit. His daughter ran over and gave me a tight hug and I returned it.

"Hey kiddo. What are you up to?" I asked her,

"Daddy brought me here so we could eat something.",

"I have to say," William laughed, "Ernie's food is the best. You know, you should visit us in Mariner Bay sometime." So that's where they live, but that's like a four hour drive!

"Please?" Dana begged, looking up at me with her bright blue eyes. "It's a lovely place.",

"I'd love to, but not during the school term. Perhaps during the holidays. Anyways I'd love to see Mariner Bay." I answered. Then Tommy jumped in.

"Myself and the others decided to head to the park after school. Would you like to join us?",

"Can I daddy? Please?" Dana asked her father. All he could do was chuckle, he well knew his daughter managed to sneak her way into our hearts and befriend us. Nothing is more adorable than the innocence of a child. I wonder though is she still a little shellshocked from our first meeting? Those Putties just came out of nowhere and then Goldar entered the fray. I heard William chuckle lightly.

"I have to do some things, but I entrust my daughter into your care. I'll wait for you all at the park." He said, "Can I just get the rest of your names? I only know Kimberly.",

"Tommy Oliver." William shook hands with him,

"Jason Lee.",

"Trini Kwan.",

"Billy Cranston." Saves confusion since Billy's proper name is William as well.

"And I'm Zach Taylor." Mr Mitchell greeted them all. We all said goodbye, telling William we'll meet him and Dana at the park as soon as we can once school finishes, however, realising the time, all of us bolted out, heading back to the school. Hanging out with Dana will cheer me up, along with the presence of my friends. Tommy is still tugging heartstrings at me, the line between my feelings for him and staying friends are becoming too blurred, almost fragile. I do have feelings for him, I've just been suppressing them, ignoring them, maybe Tommy is doing the same. Or both is are waiting to see who'll make the first move.

 _Three Hours Thirty Minutes Later…_

 _16:20…_

( _Scene: Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Finally! School could not go by any quicker! I never felt so fidgety because I know, and everyone else, Dana and William are waiting for us. For the kid, no doubt she's getting impatient. To make the day even more fun, Jason brought his frisbee with him, while Zach grabbed his soccer ball. I bet the guys will be playing with the frisbee or doing soccer; Trini and myself will most likely sit with Dana, unless she asks me to show off some of the things I learned from Kickboxing. She also has no idea I'm a State Champion or was, unless I'm still remembered in my old club; someone probably took my place at this stage. No matter, I'll make a new name for myself here, the State Champion of California.

Dana saw us, she was sitting on the park bench with her dad. Her face beamed with happiness as she eagerly waved to us. She jumped off the bench, running towards me. Dana soon collided with me, I nearly lost my balance! That little girl sure is human battering ram if she wanted to be. There must be something about me that we connected so quickly and the bond so strong, like it is with my own friends. William was making his way to us as well, most likely just give her the crack down about manners. Parenting at its best, I wonder what happened to her mother? How has Mr Mitchell handled being a single father of this little girl, especially with his job! I mean Firefighting is a lifelong commitment, like the Navy, though you can serve so many years, of course on contract before stepping down. William looked at his daughter.

"Now Dana, be on your best behaviour and stay close to the teenagers OK?" He said to her, sternly.

"Yes daddy, I will." Promised Dana,

"Good." He then turned to us, handing a piece of paper to me. "He's my sister's address. Drop Dana there when you're ready or if she's tired. That's where we're staying for the few days.",

"Don't worry William. Your daughter is in safe hands." He chuckled at what I said,

"After protecting her from those ' _monsters_ ', I know she is." You just had to mention that!? I looked back at the boys as they were giving me subtle death glares. Wonderful, when this day is over, I'm going to get lectured! William gave Dana one final hug before waving goodbye to us. He got into his car and drove off. Seeing the bond between those two makes me think of could have been with my own father. A bond that could have developed had he not been a disgraceful, unfaithful ass. Thinking about it, that could be why I'm holding back on Tommy; after seeing mom and dad break up, albeit quite harshly, it completely warped my view on the meaning of love. I did somewhat give up on it. Why give someone your heart, when they are going to break it in the cruelest way imaginable? I'm afraid of seeing my own future relationship ending like that. I brushed the thoughts aside and looked down at Dana.

"So kiddo, what do you want to do? The boys are going to either play soccer or frisbee." I suggested. Before I knew it, she latched onto my waist. All things considered, she's kind of tall for a six year old. Trini was chuckling as the boys feigned hurt.

"I wanna stay with Kim and Trini!",

"Sorry guys, perhaps another time." Trini said sweetly, with a hint of playfulness. The boys went off to do whatever, while myself, Dana and Trini sat on the grass, taking in the Californian sun. I said a silent prayer to myself that Rita won't ruin this moment. Suddenly, I felt Dana tapping my shoulder.

"Kim?",

"Yeah?" I replied,

"Can you teach me a little Kick- Boxing?" She asked,

"Kickboxing?" I said for her. She's not exactly aware that the name is one whole word. I thought about it for a second. It's better late than never to teach simple technique, there are some days I help Mike teach the Beginners class. Mike spilt his classes into four level groups, rather than skill, age and all that jazz. We have _Beginners_ ; they be any new recruits, young and old; the Non and White Belts, _Intermediate_ ; are Yellow to Green Belts and finally the _Advanced_ ; these people are Brown and Black Belt. I'm in a separate class for those of various Dan rank; I'd be placed in among them, with the various Black Belts of Dan rank. Technically it's a _Master Class_. I was eleven when I got my Black Belt, which I started Kickboxing when I was five, by the time I turned thirteen, I received my First Dan Black Belt and then at fourteen, before mom and I left New York, I got my Second Dan Belt, which is what I have now. Usually it would have been another two years before I receive the Second Dan belt, but my old instructor believed I was ready. I guess I'm one of those rare gifted children. I'm currently working with Mike to get my Third Dan.

I will not go deep into the complexity of the subgroups of Kickboxing, there are other types; each with their own rules. Back during the Charity Tournament, the one I was doing was Point Fighting; PF for short, which explains why after every strike that myself or the opponent made, the referee stopped us and why we get back into starting position. As for the majority of the styles, strikes to elbows and knees are forbidden.

"Pretty please?" Persisted Dana, even going so far to give me the puppy-dog face and the eyes just killed it! My heart literally melted. Damn it! Wow do kids have to be so adorable?

"Alright kiddo. Come on!" Dana leaped up excitingly, tossing her light coat onto Trini's lap.

We both walked a few yards, but we still stood in between the boys; playing with the frisbee and Trini, who was quite content in watching us. I'm so glad I'm wearing loose fitting jeans, otherwise I won't be able to demonstrate the Kicking techniques.

"Alright Dana, I'm going to show some basic kicks. So watch me very carefully." Oh man! I'm getting into my instructor mode. I got into a left fighting stance, which Dana copied. I told her to let me demonstrate first. Putting weight onto my right leg, I leaned slightly back and kicked the air. Even though I'm right-side dominant, my kicks are strongest in the left leg; so I heavily rely on the balance in my right leg. It's why in matches, my opponents try unbalance me by targeting my right; Mike is currently trying to get me out of that habit and to switch up my stance a little more. I slowly got back into my stance. "Side Kick." I said to her. Dana nodded, then quickly copied my stance. When she raised her and kicked out, she lost her balance and fell over. I forgot to mention you need good balance in Kickboxing. I helped Dana up.

"Did I do it right?" She asked me. I chuckled a little.

"Not bad Dana, we just have to work on your balance.",

"This sport is different to Judo." Dana complained. Just when I was about to speak, when I heard a voice behind me. One I hoped to not hear today.

"Why hello Kimberly." Bulk and if he's here, so is Skull. I stood, turning to see the two idiots. I bet Trini and the others aren't impressed that these nut brains are interrupting our day. I sighed.

"What do you two want?",

"I couldn't but notice you teaching this kid." Bulk said cooly as Skull laughed. I should bring ear protection whenever I hear it. I thought Rita's voice was just downright annoying. Bulk pushed Skull aside and stood into my personal space, which spooked Dana slightly. "Since Jason and Tommy wouldn't let us into their class, how about you teach us to beat up people." I mentally groaned as I put my hands into my pocket. I can understand why they're not let in.

"Like Karate, Kickboxing was not designed to hurt others." I deadpanned,

"Really now? I bet everything you did, I can do better!" Cockiness can go a long way in making an idiot of yourself. I looked at Dana. I think I can give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Dana, step aside if you don't mind." She did, standing not too far from Skull. Don't you dare lay a finger on her! "Alright. If you're so confident, I can give you advanced lessons for free.",

"Show me." He said. I demonstrated the Side Kick. Bulk copied me, doing it somewhat right, but he'll get zero marks for technique and finesse, not to mention, he was also doing over exaggerated Karate yells. I'm sure it would make Tommy and Jason embarrassed. He needs to lose a few pounds. Next one I did was a fifteen degree Roundhouse Kick, not the three-sixty ones I do when surrounded by Putties. Bulk performed that one too with ease. Time to up the game a little.

"Alright Bulk, since you got the kicks hands down. Time to throw in some boxing technique."

Bulk copied the skills after I showed him the standard Jabs, Cross Jabs, Hooks and Uppercuts. Now this is where the fun begins, I'm going to mix it up. This will hopefully send him and Skull packing home and not bother us again.

"Watch carefully Bulk." Bulk stared smugly at me. He won't be smug for long. In twenty seconds flat, I did a combination of Side Kick, Cross Jab, Hook, followed by my signature Triple Side Kick. Bulk looked a little dumbfounded at the speed. "Side Kick, Cross Jab, Hook and Triple Side Kick.",

"Pft. Child's play." You wish. It took me quite a while to master my Triple Side Kick; all those imbalances and falling over like I had two left feet paid off. Bulk did most of the moves, but by the time it came to the TSK, he lost his balance upon getting to the second kick and he fell over. Skull ran over to help Bulk get onto his feet, Dana and I were laughing like idiots, I could hear Trini and the boys from here.

"I think that concludes today's lesson." I said sarcastically. Bulk and Skull made a run for it, to avoid further humiliation. Suddenly, my stomach growled, which Dana giggle a small bit.

"My daddy left a picnic basket for us all!" Mr Mitchell went through the trouble of making us food! We're going to have to thank him later. He shouldn't have, we would have gotten ice-cream or went to Ernie later on! Dana catches me by the hand, bringing me to the picnic table and Trini follows behind.

The three of us sit down, I opened the basket to find the sandwiches, nicely made I just say and not too long ago. William must have made them while the others and I finished school. The Mitchell family are too kind. Trini then called out to the boys, who were now playing football.

"Hey guys!" She shouted. They halted their game, looking at us. "Food!" Without warning, the stampede came. Guys and their food, but I can't argue, I eat like them myself thanks to freaking Kickboxing. When I was a child, I didn't comprehend how much energy the sport could burn off! And just with the fitness alone! Neither did my mom and she had to buy more shopping than usual. Tommy sat down next to me, Dana was on the other side, along with Jason. Across from us was Trini, Zach and Billy. We all dug into the food, complimenting how good it was. These sandwiches are to die for! I'm gonna be a little upset that Dana and William will be leaving to return to Mariner Bay, she's such a sweet kid. However, she'll be safe from my duties as a Ranger… or if I do go back to it, if only I was forgiven and accepted.

On the side note, I couldn't help but glance at Tommy every now and then, he did too, the two of us smiling a little. That didn't go unnoticed, I didn't think Dana was this sharp minded, especially at her age. Dana raised her voice.

"Are both of you dating?" That question came out of the blue, caught us completely off guard. We both choked on our sandwiches. The other three were laughing at us, even Jason as he patted Tommy between the shoulders. Once I got my breath back and my oesophagus cleared, I answered Dana.

"It's… not that simple Dana." Everyone could see myself and Tommy were blushing a little. They can see we're dancing around each other, waiting to see who'll make the first move.

"Yes it is! Tommy, just ask her out!" Tommy and I looked at each other, everyone was bursting out laughing at the fact we were getting dating advice by a six year old with such an innocent mind. What on Earth did I get myself into?

 _Moments Later…_

 _16:35…_

( _Scene: Moon Palace, Moon, Space_ / _No POV_ )

Up in the Moon Palace, the evil Space Witch Rita Repulsa was watching the Power Brats from her telescope. She was well aware that her former Pink Ranger is reluctant to show herself, which made her quite pleased. As long as the civilians don't trust her, the Zordon's team are down one Ranger, so it's just the Original Five. She did notice though after the first attack, the Pink Ranger has grown quite attached to this young girl. The only girl who doesn't hate the Ranger, not after she took the hit from Scorpina's sword. Yet children are so innocent, they will believe anything and see nothing but good. Morality, light and dark, good guys, bad guys; is black and white to them, there is no grey area.

It made her sick watching the Power Brats enjoy their day and it's been a few days since the last attack. So why not strike now? Rita walked away from the telescope, only to yell out to her henchman and henchwoman.

"Goldar! Scorpina! Come here at once!" Upon hearing their mistress' voice, they were not long running for service. Both gold armoured warriors bowed, then stood to attention, awaiting their newest orders.

"How may we be of service to you?" Goldar asked like a faithful general.

"You are of service you pickle head!" Rita snapped, "I want you and Scorpina to attack the Power Rangers and bring a squadron of Putties with you!",

"I dibs on the Pink Ranger!" Scorpina suddenly said,

"In your dreams! The Pink Ranger is my enemy!" Countered Goldar,

"You deal with the Red and Green Ranger!" With that, Goldar sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Next time round, you deal with them!" They shook hands on it, and then teleported with the Putties.

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

All of us laughed as Jason and the gang told stories, many stories of their encounters with Bulk and Skull; all their idiotic antics to annoy them. Trini told me one time she and Billy were getting signatures for a petition to shut down a local waste dump not far on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Bulk had his friend roll a knocked over bin towards her. She managed to dodge it, then sent them both flying into two other opposite bins. I would pay to see that. We all laughed so hard, I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe I missed all that! Even Dana found it hilarious! I'm glad she's enjoying her evening out with us. I can thank my lucky stars Rita hasn't attacked us!

Suddenly, without warning, we were surrounded by Putties! God damn it! Why did I have to jinx myself!? I should make a jar where I put a dollar for every time I jinx something. I can put it towards my future college funds! Everyone stood up, getting into a fighting stance. Rita! You just ruined my day! Shit! Dana! She's terrified again, no doubt remembering the first encounter.

"Dana! Hide under the table and do not come out!" She didn't need to be told twice as she crawled under. All six of us charged at the Putties. Approaching the first foot soldier, I did a Flying Kick, knocking it on its back. I performed a Judo flip on the other, bending down to punch it hard on the chest. Next, I found myself being charged on all fronts. I leaped up, twisting my body and kicking out at the same time. On the final Putty, I did Jason's Tornado Kick. Jason noticed and called out.

"I see you like my Tornado Kick sis!",

"Very funny Jase." I quipped, "Putty twelve o'clock!" Jason twisted his body, doing a Roundhouse Kick and he gave me the thumbs up. The others were still fighting their batch of Putties. Then, I felt a slight shift in the wind, I ducked, doing a Sweep Kick, bringing my opponent to the ground.

"Nice reflexes Pink Ranger." She smirked. I jumped back, to keep distance between us.

"Scorpina." I snarled. She definitely noticed my eyes flashing pink. The gold armoured scorpion warrior stood not far from Goldar. I clenched my fist, getting into my morphing stance. "It's Morphin' Time!" I brought my hands up, "Pterod-" But I realised I left my morpher at the Command Centre. Damn it!

"Forget something Pink Ranger?" Getting into my left Fighting Stance, I can handle them, with or without powers. Goldar went off to fight Tommy and Jason, so I was stuck with her while Zach, Billy and Trini dealt with the last of the Putties. Scorpina and I charged.

I slid, ducking a swing from the sword, so I countered with a Side Kick into her back, sending her flying. She landed with a solid ' _thud_ '. Angered, Scorpina ran at me, I managed to gracefully dodge all her sword swings with ease. When I thought her defence was open, I moved in for a punch, she copped on though. Scorpina grabbed my hand, then my arm and threw me across the park, into the picnic table where Dana is hiding. Oh man! My back! I found the strength to stand, but when I did, Scorpina relentlessly fired lasers at me from her sword. I couldn't dodge them all in time. I fell to the ground, in pain.

"Kimberly! No!" Yelled Tommy, as he ran to my side. Scorpina laughed as Goldar joined her side.

"Let that be a warning! We will return!" They both teleported. I can't believe Scorpina beat me this time! I so look forward for a rematch. As soon as they left, I got onto my knees, clutching my shoulder. Thankfully it's not dislocated, just very sore and will be bruised.

"Are you OK Kim?" Dana asked me, obviously worried.

"I'm fine kiddo. I'm sorry your evening was ruined." I stood up, but winced when pain shot up my lower back. I think the attack agitated my old injury. I then looking at the guys, I should get home and treat my wounds. "Can you take Dana home? I'm going to head back to mine and patch myself up." Dana seems to understand and everyone else nodded. We cleaned up, Tommy and the others took Dana home, knowing where she was staying. I handed them the piece of paper with her aunt's address.

We went our separate ways and Tommy promised to ring to see if I'm fine. Maybe Dana is right, we she should just take the plunge; even she can see that we like each other. We might do that, when we feel the time is right.

 _Three Hours Later…_

 _19:35…_

( _Scene: Hart Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I finally made it home. I noticed Mark's car parked in the driveway beside my mom's. Maybe they're just after coming home from work and mom offered to give him tea. I reached into my pocket, taking out the house keys. I let myself in, only to hear the sound of cutlery breaking and Mark's angry voice.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"MARK PLEASE!" Cried out my mom. No! No! My instincts are right! My suspicions are right! Mark Thompson; all along was abusing my mother. I bet emotionally, as well as physically, which I just heard right now. I clenched my fist, my eyes flashing with much intensity. I ran into the kitchen, just to see Mark hit my mom again across the face. My mom fell to the tile floor. Her eyes red and puffy as she cried, letting Mark beat her, unable to fight back. They didn't notice me. My mom was cowering on the ground, covering her face. I saw Mark stand over her, raising his fist with every intention to punch her once more. Next, before I knew it, my body reacted and I charged, screaming.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF MY MOTHER!"

* * *

 **Oh damn! Kim has reached her boiling point! Will she kill Mark or spare him and report to the police? Will her evil Pink Ranger side come out?**

 **So, what do you think of the idea giving the Power Coins a little life? And do you like the name? Nabbed it from _G_** ** _ame of Thrones_!**

 **Well that's it for today! Please give me constructive feedback! Bye for now!**


	5. Pink Ranger's Redemption

**Sorry for leaving you all hanging! I think this is my best chapter so far! And I also gave some fictional background to Lightspeed Rescue. Also, let's say this series is set in an alternate reality where the Power Ranger Timeline is slightly shifted because Dana is far too young to be a Ranger. By the year Lightspeed is official, she'll only be thirteen by Year 2000. So, this series' timeline is kind of altered compared to canon.**

 **I don't own the song: _DNA_ by Lia Marie Johnson. All rights are reserved.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pink Ranger's Redemption

* * *

"GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF MY MOTHER!" I yell. After what I just witnessed, I literally see pink. I forgot about my own injuries from the fight in the park and I race towards that son of a bitch Mark, locking him in a chokehold. It caught him by surprise, using all my strength, I pull him off my mom and threw him out of the kitchen, into the hallway. I didn't stop there, as Mark pulled himself up, I punched him in the cheekbone, my knuckles cracking as it made bone on bone contact. I then followed it up by kneeing him in the stomach. All my actions were driven by anger. I realised I left the door wide open, so I have to get him out of my house. I should thank my lucky stars that Mark has no expertise in any Martial Arts or Self-defence, apart from the fact he knows how to throw a punch.

Getting Mark closer to the door, by keeping the pressure on him, I did my signature Triple Side Kick to literally kick him out of our home. I didn't realise my eyes were still glowing pink. Mark was on the ground, trying to crawl away as he clutched his ribs. They must be bruised, cracked or broken. I hope they pierce his lung. My mind was a fog, this man hurt my mother, now I'm going to hurt him! No, not just hurt him, I'm going to kill him! I walked towards that pitiful man, I would not call boyfriend material. I turn him over so he could see my face, see the rage and anger in my eyes. I draw back my fist. _CRACK_! Again. _CRACK_! Again. _CRACK_!

 _"That's right, kill him. He deserves it for doing you wrong!"_ Whispered that small remnant of my evil side. I grip his collar tighter, repeat the process. _"Don't stop!"_ I feel the essence of Rita's spell beginning to flicker, it's close to surfacing. Mark deserves to die, I don't care that a fourteen year old teenager like me goes to juvenile prison. He doesn't deserve the right to live. I guess it would have been easier if I had stayed evil, continue serving Rita.

"Your life is forfeit you bastard!" I snarled, in a cold manner. The very same tone as my time as the evil Pink Ranger. I retracted my fist once more, only to be sharply yanked away from him. Next, I hear a familiar voice.

"Kimberly stop! You'll kill him!" Jason, it was Jason. Are we neighbours or something?

"That is what I want! That sick son of bitch will get what's coming to him!" I struggle against Jason's iron grip, so I can finish the job.

"Think of your mom Kimmy! What good are you to her, if you go to jail!?" He reasoned. I stopped struggling. I closed my eyes, taking deep, slow breaths, calming my racing heart beat. Then, I opened my eyes again; I was no longer seeing pink, the cobwebs cleared from my mind. I could think clearly again. I looked at mom's now ex-boyfriend on the ground. Oh my god! What have I done? It's obvious I pummelled him, almost to death! I raised my hand, my knuckles were red, split, covered in Mark's and my own blood. What have I become? Mom! I have to check on her!

Releasing myself from Jason, I ran back inside the house, while hearing police sirens behind me. Someone or Jason called Angel Grove Police Department and I wouldn't have to worry about Mark trying to make a run for it; he's too wounded, which yes I feel kind of sorry for. Almost. I found mother on the couch of the living room, still visibly shaken. Slowly approaching her, I sat down to her, gently putting my hand on her shoulder. She slightly jumped at the touch of my hand, but quickly loosened up when she saw it was me. We stared at each other in silence, only for my mom to break it.

"I'm so sorry!" Was all she could say, before breaking down into tears. I held her close to me, letting her cry into my shoulder. I understand why she couldn't find the courage to tell me Mark was abusing her. He obviously threatened to hurt those she loves; friends and family alike if she told anyone, especially me, as I'm her daughter. Now, his control over her is gone, my mother is free of that man, although, it'll be a long while before she trust another man again. Our moment was ruined when a police officer walked in. I looked up at him, nervously.

"Kimberly Hart?" He asked. I silently nodded, if he's here to arrest me for my actions, for seriously injuring a civilian, I guess I had it coming. I pray Zordon can find a better replacement for me. "My name is Officer James Scott; you know my son Jason." So that's Jason's father! He's a police officer!? "Despite the fact you lost control of yourself, myself and the other officers will not be arresting you." My jaw dropped.

"But… but I… I seriously hurt him!",

"You may have done so, but you did it out of Self-defence. He provoked you by hurting Ms Hart. Now if it was the other way around, well… you'd be facing some time in juvie." He explained, "Ms Hart is going to need you more than ever, just be there for her. You're a good kid Kim." Officer Scott left myself and mom, walking outside to greet his son.

At the moment, Mark is going to be taken to the hospital; Angel Grove General Hospital to get his wounds, which I inflicted on him, bandaged up. Jason is walking back home, while his father is heading back to the station to file a report. Then, I noticed mom fell asleep on my shoulder, I don't blame her, she's exhausted. I can thank God that no serious injury has been inflicted on her, she'll have bruises, slight swelling, but a bag of frozen peas can reduce the swelling and ease the bruising. I slowly moved away from mom, laying her down on the couch, placing a pillow under her head. I reached down and covered her with blanket. I decided to head into the kitchen and clean up the mess.

After the mess was cleared, I sat down on the chair in the living room, watching my mom sleep. I hope Mark gets his _'just dessert_ ', maybe a nice Fine and some time in prison will make him think. Imagine he could have been my stepfather if things went a little further. Suddenly, the phone rang. I got up to answer it.

"Hello?",

 _"Hey Kim. It's your uncle."_ Shit! Uncle Ernie! I forgot to tell him what happened!

"My god! Ernie! I'm really sorry, I forgot to tell you!",

 _"It's alright kiddo, James told me what happened. I knew there was something off about that man."_ Said Ernie. I chuckled at what he said.

"You and me, both uncle.",

 _"My sister… your mother is lucky, had you not been there at the right moment… god! He could have seriously injured her! Raped her even!"_ My uncle is clearly upset, he couldn't be there for his sister.

"She's asleep now, but don't worry Ernie, I'll keep a close eye on her.",

 _"Thanks Kim, your mother is blessed to have a daughter like you."_ ,

"Night uncle." I said to him,

 _"Goodnight Kim."_ We hung up. I placed the phone back on the hook. Tommy hasn't called me, which most likely means Jason filled him in on what happened and I just need time to myself and my mom. I looked at the clock, it was close enough to ten. I returned to the living room, sitting back down into my seat.

I'm too scared to close my eyes, I keep thinking Mark is going to show up to finish what he started. Now I'm just being jumpy. How can someone have such sick thoughts to abuse another? Kevin wouldn't stoop that low, as far as I'm concerned, he was asshole who… never really loved us, loved me. All Kevin did was get up and abandoned us. Mom filed for divorce papers and the rest is long, messy history. But, in the middle of the four year affair, Kevin was feeling stressed with everything, keeping his affair secret, his job was getting more stressful. So he turned to drink for several weeks. He was an alcoholic for about a year, then he got help. Though being an alcoholic didn't stop him from keeping up the affair with his PA.

Despite that whole divorce drama, my mom felt free, she and I became closer together, well knowing it was just the two us against the world. The bond between us is unbreakable, this is just another bump in the road. Mother was there when I needed her and I was there when she needed me. That timing couldn't have been any better, she's going to need me more than ever before! Getting over abuse is not as easy as it seems. I could find some support and counselling services. Shortly though, my eyes felt a bit heavy and I left sleep take over me.

( **Nightmare** / _Scene: Limestone Quarry, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **I opened my eyes, only to find myself standing in the limestone quarry again. Why? Why am I brought back here again? What is the significance of it? I walked around the quarry, not really finding anything out of the ordinary. Should something be out of the ordinary? I mean, this is where the final battle between myself and Tommy took place, so I strolled a little more. I ended up walking out to the edge of the surrounding quarry, only to… mysteriously find my Power Bow leaning against the rock face. Frowning, I picked it up. Why is this just lying around here?**

 **"Aw thanks Kimberly, you found my Power Bow." Said a voice, sounding like mine. I twirled around, to face myself.**

 **"Pterodactyl Ranger." I simply greeted, only to make her laugh.**

 **"Dear Kim, don't you understand? Or are you too stubborn to accept it? I am you!" I shook my head,**

 **"I'm nothing like you!",**

 **"Then how do you explain that ' _voice_ ' in your head?" She smirked. So it was her, I was hearing. She really is a part of me, that sliver of evil inside me. So the remains of Rita's magic, took on the form… of me. My body, my face… everything. She's me, but stands for all evil. She's the one that wants me to release by loosing control! Which I almost did, when giving Mark a lesson about hurting my family. Fucking wonderful, due to being evil, I now have an alter ego. My grip on the Power Bow tightened, Ptera will have to fight for it. Before I let her say another word, I threw the bow into the air, commanding:**

 **"It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!" I was in my suit, thanks be to God! I thought I had to fight my alter ego without my powers. I caught the bow, then getting into my battle stance. Ptera was unfazed by this.**

 **"Two can play at that game. It's Morphin' Time!" She raised her morpher with the corrupted Power Coin in it. It was too familiar; my Power Cpin was that awful black-gold colour while I was under Rita's control. "Pterodactyl!" She too stood morphed in her own power suit. Time to dance! We both charged.**

 **Ptera unsheathed her blaster, bringing it into Blade Mode. She slashed downwards, I blocked it with my Power Bow and pushed her off me. I swung the bow like a staff, striking my evil half on the helmet. Ptera growled, clearly I pissed her off. She then ran at me, letting out a flurry of kicks and punches, which I tried to throw in a few counterattacks but… I'm fighting myself in a sense, of course she's going to know all my moves. Well, I'll have to incorporate some of the fighting styles of my friends if I'm going to beat myself.**

 **After Ptera blocked another punch from me, I quickly followed it up with Jason's Tornado Kick. It did the trick as she flew a few feet away from. She landed on her back with a solid ' _thud_ '. As quickly as she fell, she got back up. Just like me, she's also resilient. Hold on! This could be a test which side will win in a fight for control; good or evil? At then of this nightmare when I wake up, who will it be? Will it be me or Ptera? I'm not giving up control of my body so easily. Sorry Ptera, but Angel Grove saw enough of evil Pink Ranger and Jason would not have been able to stop me, because it wouldn't be me. He'd be facing her! If I lost full control. The worst situation my friends need is Round Two of evil Pink Ranger. Then Angel Grove will definitely want me for dead.**

 **Man! I hope I wake up after this. With newfound strength, I put up the pressure on Ptera, forcing her on the defence. I managed to tire her, so brandishing the Power Bow once more, I charged it up for a strong attack. Then, I released the bow string, sending out a powered up laser arrow, striking Ptera dead on.**

 **The force of the blast caused her to demorph and she struggled to stand. Out of nowhere, she was encased in a faint pink, glass prison. Damn! That could have been me! All Ptera could do was glare threateningly at me, her dark pink eyes flashing with hate. Well, that's one way to tell us apart.**

 **"You may have won and sealed me in this cursed prison!" She snarled, slamming her fist on the wall. "I can still torment you though!",**

 **"I will not let your thoughts get to me." I replied calmly, "I'm better than you. Goodbye Ptera." My whole world went dark.**

( **Nightmare Ends** )

 _Next Day…_

 _Tuesday…_

 _10:00…_

 _2nd November 1993…_

"Kimberly?" Said a voice, shaking my shoulder lightly. I woke up with a jerk, I looked to see it was my mom up and about. I must have also fell asleep on the chair. She looked better than she was last night. It was a pretty stressful night, I hope Mark is brought to justice.

"Hey mom." I saw the clock next to me. I shot up like a bullet. "Oh shit! I'm late for school!",

"It's alright Kim. I called the school this morning to tell them you won't be in today. I told them it was family business." She explained to me. I relaxed a little, at least she rung the school. That's good, so hopefully the others won't be having heart attacks. Man! That nightmare was something else! However, I managed to weaken my evil half, she won't be bothering me for a while; she's trapped in a glass prison, in my own mind. Though, Ptera will still continue to torment me when she so chooses. Yeah, that sounds like a good name for her, it separates ourselves, but I'm certain she calls herself that anyways. We're a literal Yin and Yang.

I got up from the chair I was sleeping in, stretching my back. I may as well give Ernie a hand in the Youth Centre since mom let me off school and I have nothing to do unless Rita, Goldar and Scorpina decide to ambush me. First off, I need a shower and to change out of my dirt ridden clothes. I'm positive I am running out ideas to tell mom where are all the dirt and tears coming from. So far, I'm getting away with ' _rough_ ' playing with the guys and sparring with Jason and Tommy. Although, I sparred with Jason, never with Tommy and I want to. I mean, I did sparring matches with Trini and Zach not long after I won the Charity Tournament. I forced them both into submission. Sparring with them was fun, but I think Tommy will push me a little harder and I need that push.

"I'm going to shower mom and then l'll head to the Youth Centre to help Ernie out.",

"Alright Kim." I began to walk out. "And darling," I stopped, turning, "Thank you." I smiled a little at mom.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe. Take it easy mom." I gave her a quick hug, she thankfully didn't flinch at the contact; it's obviously contact from men will be the problem. I left the room and ran upstairs.

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

 _10:10…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV)_

I walked into the Youth Centre, dressed in my jeans, a plain pale pink t-shirt and my denim jacket. Uncle Ernie was at the counter, wiping it. He raised his head and was surprised to see me. Ernie stopped what he was doing, leaving the counter and locked me in a tight hug.

"Hey Kimmy, what are you doing here?" He questioned,

"After what happened last night, mom decided to let me off school. Since I have nothing to do, I was wondering if you needed help." My uncle gave me a soft smile,

"Of course. You can help by taking orders and serving the customers food." I playfully saluted him,

"Yes sir!" All he could was chuckle. He passed me his notebook and I started working.

 _Two Hours Thirty-five Minutes Later…_

 _12:45…_

( _Tommy's POV_ )

Oh man! My stomach would not shut up during that double science class! I swear I ate a good breakfast, well… my metabolism just seems to be faster during the school term. Then my thoughts drifted back to Kimberly, she had a rough night. Jason filled me in on how she stopped her mother's boyfriend from beating her, but he had to pull Kim off him before she did something she will forever regret. I got the hint though, Kim lost control of her emotions and was close to beating the crap out of that man to death! I understand however, if something happened to my mom or dad, I'd be pretty pissed too. I'm just glad Jason stopped her. I miss Kim being the Pink Ranger, I want to fight by her side, together we just seem to be a force to reckoned with, we're invincible together, nothing can stop us. If only the civilians looked past their anger towards her.

Therefore I completely understand why Kimberly took the day off from school, there's no way she'd focus for a whole day! Kimberly would also be worrying about Ms Hart's safety and wellbeing. No doubt after that, any man who tries to hit on Ms Hart would have go through Hell and high water to get passed Kim. They would have to prove to her that they genuinely love her mother and not for other reasons. After I heard the physical damage Kim did, she would no doubt take on a fully grown man to protect her mother. Kimberly shouldn't have to worry about school though, Trini shares most of her classes, so she'll drop the notes off at Kim's house.

Myself and the gang entered Ernie's Juice Bar, taking our usual seats. I wonder what Kim did to kill time? I bet all of my money that's she's at the Kickboxing club practicing if I didn't see her on the mats doing the Katas I taught her or the gymnastics beam. I heard Trini groan, which made me chuckle. For her, without having at her side, school seemed to drag for Trini, those two are really like sisters, apart from Trini teaching Kim Tai Chi, they share one thing in common: shopping. I feel Trini's pain, English and Maths class seemed to last forever for me, especially this morning. I guess everyone missed Kim's company in school. My thoughts were suddenly broken.

"What do you guys want to order?" I turned, it was Kimberly! What's she doing here? Did Ernie actually give her a job here? Kim looked at me like she read my thoughts. "No Tommy, I didn't get a part-time job. I'm lending my uncle a helping hand." She told us. The others laughed a little, it's funny how Kim can my mind and I can read her's; then throw in that ability to have a conversation through our eyes thing. I think we're both kind of creeped out by it, but it's still cool. It's like we're connected on a level, greater than the others, despite they're close to Kim. Maybe… it means Kim and I are destined for each other, like soul mates! "I'm going to guess you all want your usual orders?",

"Yes please Kimmy!" Jason said eagerly. Yes indeed, I'm starving! A portion of large fries and a drink will keep me going for a while! Then Jase gave his mischievous grin. Oh dear. "Then entertain the Youth Centre with a song. Like last time." This caused Kimberly to death glare Jason. If looks could kill, Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger would be extinct!

"No Jason! I will not sing in front of the entire YC!" She hissed. Zach, Billy and Trini were snickering. They all know, as well as Jason, Kim hates being in front of a crowd and getting unwanted attention on her. It's really backwards for me though, she doesn't mind eyes on her when competing but hates it when it comes to singing? Maybe it's why she prefers to sing alone, when no ones watching her.

"I think it's a good idea." Ernie butted into the conversation. "Go grab the guitar Kim. I should get you to do gigs every now and then." Oh that's pushing it, but Kim could tell he was teasing her.

"Fine." She groaned, "You can give the gang their orders.",

"Deal." Kimberly passed the notebook back to Ernie, as she walked off to get the guitar. What better way to enjoy lunch than hear the woman I love sing. This is a nice treat. Kimberly walked out with the acoustic guitar and then set up the microphone and it's stand. Everyone inside went silent as Kim got ready. After a couple of minutes, she finished setting up.

"I'm just going to play a song for you all and no, I was forced to do this." The crowd chuckled as she glared at myself and the others. They thought she was joking. "I hope you all like this song, it's kind of personal to me, but may hit some of you close to home… or find personal meaning in it." Kim began to strum the guitar strings, playing a soft opening melody. Then the first set of lyrics flowed.

 _"Dark as midnight,_

 _Six pack Coors Light,_

 _You don't look the same._

 _Past my bedtime,_

 _Blue and red lights,_

 _Come take you away."_

What's this? Is she… through song, lyrics telling us her childhood? I know her father isn't the type to be nominated for ' _Father of the Year_ ' Award, but is she telling us that her father was an alcoholic too? My god! Her childhood was more messed up than I originally thought. The first two verses, she's explaining that her father was a drunk, coming home near midnight and the police come to arrest him.

 _"Hate to see you like a monster,_

 _So I run and hide._

 _Hate to ask, but what's it like to leave me behind."_

I clenched my fist, I hope to never see that man step foot into Angel Grove! He obviously scared her when he was drunk, her mother would take the brunt of his drunken yells. Ms Hart clearly protected her daughter, but it still left a mental scar on Kim. I wonder if Mr Hart even cared that he left his daughter behind!

 _"I won't be, no I won't be like you._

 _Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth._

 _Eyes like yours can't look away,_

 _But you can't stop DNA._

 _No, you can't stop DNA."_

That's a puzzling verse to decrypt, Kim shares both her mother's and her father's genes, then why does it sound like she fears being like him? Kimberly is better than that so-called father of hers. Kim or Ernie haven't spoken much to us about her past, only mentioned the divorce but never the fact Kim was subjected to a father with alcohol abuse.

 _"Twice a year, you come in crashing,_

 _Nice to see you too._

 _Johnny Cash and backseat laughing,_

 _Always ends too soon._

 _Hate to say hello 'cause I know that it means goodbye,_

 _Hate to ask, but what's it like to leave me behind."_

Hm… I guess after rehabilitation Mr Hart was allowed see his daughter, I don't think Kim means twice a year literally, but… every now and then. He tried to make an effort by spending some father-daughter time, but the damage was done. Their bond was strained beyond repair, it was on the verge breaking and disintegrating. However, keep up appearances, they both seemed to share a love for songs by Johnny Cash, it's probably her only good memory of him.

Then there's the same question she's asking him, but she'll never find out. How did he really feel when he walked away from his daughter, the very girl he was supposed to love and cherish. Come to all her Kickboxing matches, see her breeze through school, graduation… college. He missed out all of this, and he's going to miss more. Son of a bitch!

 _"I won't be, no I won't be like you._

 _Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth._

 _Eyes like yours can't look away,_

 _But you can't stop DNA._

 _No, you can't stop DNA._

 _Are the pieces of you,_

 _In the pieces of me?_

 _I'm just so scared,_

 _You're who I'll be._

 _When I erupt,_

 _Just like you do,_

 _They look at me,_

 _Like I look at you."_

So that's what she fears. Ernie did say she had a temper, that temper she inherited from her father. It's no wonder she lost it when Veronica ticked her off, her father must have had similar outbursts. She's scared of becoming like him, is that why she's afraid to love? She doesn't want me to take the brunt of her anger? I can see every time she gets mad, flies into a rage, she looks into a mirror. She doesn't see herself; she sees her dad. DNA and the genes that make it, are the assholes of life. They can create something wonderful, then have a gene that can cause something terrible.

 _"I won't be, no I won't be like you._

 _Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth._

 _Eyes like yours can't look away,_

 _But you can't stop DNA._

 _No, you can't stop DNA."_

Kimberly finished the song, she looks like she's on the verge of crying, but at the same time, glad to get it off her chest. How she buried that for so long, it's beyond me! My parents told me last year that I was adopted, I never resented my biological parents for doing so, they must have their reasons. I was glad my adopted parents told me, but regardless, I told them they'll always be my family. Suddenly, Kim put down her guitar and ran out of the Youth Centre. I got up out of my seat to go after her, but I felt a hand on me. It was Ernie.

"No, she needs time on her own." He said,

"But…" I protested,

"No Tommy." Ernie said, with more firmness in his voice, which is unlike him. "Trust me, when Kimberly needs her breathing space, she'll have it. Let her come to you and your friends." I nodded silently. I then turned to the others as Ernie left us.

"Is Kim OK?" Trini asked me,

"She's just feeling a little down." I answered simply,

"My guess it has to do with the song she sung. Maybe she had a difficult childhood?" Billy suggested and for once, he actually makes sense.

"That's the main reason. We all know her parents had a bad divorce. Now through song, she told us her father was an alcoholic to boot!" Jason leaned back into his seat.

"Bloody hell! Under that sweet persona, Kim did not have an easy childhood like us. How did she even cope through it all?",

"It just means we need to make it clearer that we're her family now, not just friends." Zach added,

"You're right Zach." Agreed Trini, "In a short space of time, even before Rita captured her; Kimberly became a sister to all of us." The Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger turned around to look at me, hard. I gulped in fear, Trini still has that effect on me. "And you mister! Get your act together and admit your feelings to Kim!" She has a point, but both of us were stalling and dancing around each other. I looked up at the clock, crap! We're going to be late for class! But at that moment, our communicators went off. Looks like the five of us will be sitting detention tomorrow.

The five of us exited the building, finding a quiet corner to answer the call. I activated my communicator.

"Go ahead Zordon!" I told him,

 _"Rangers, Goldar and Scorpina are attacking the city centre. Kimberly is there, you must give her aid!"_ Fuck it! Why does Kimberly always attract trouble to her? Wherever she goes, it follows.

"OK Zordon. We'll be there.",

 _"Be careful Rangers. May the Power protect you!"_ We all stood in our morphing stance.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called out,

"Dragonzord!",

"Mastodon!",

"Triceratops!",

"Sabretooth Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" We clutched our belts and teleported to the battlefield.

 _Moments Later…_

 _13:00…_

( _Scene: City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Can I not get a moments peace to myself? Anywhere I go, danger seems to come after me. I mean seriously! Do I have a sign on my back saying: _I'm a Power Ranger! Come get me!_ Alright, that's pretty dumb, it is true. Goldar and Scorpina appeared with a squadron of Putties. While the city centre was being a chaos zone, as people ran for their lives, those unlucky enough to escape quickly, were blasted by Rita's Generals or caught in the crossfire. I quickly helped them up, telling them to run.

I fought off a couple of Putties too. Flipping one, kicking another, punch, Tornado Kick and repeat. The civilians are almost out, then I can focus my attention on Goldar and Scorpina. For some reason, the Putties wouldn't stay down, it's like Rita gave them a power boost, they're like walking clay pieces on steroids! Next to me, I found a foot long, fallen reinforced steel pole. I picked it up, giving it a few swings; makes quite a nice staff. Tommy gave me a crash course on Staff Play. I glared at the Putties, raising my hand and taunted them with a ' _come at me_ ' gesture. They stupidly fell for the taunt.

The Putties fell left and right, with each swing from the pole. Note to myself: thank Tommy for the lessons in Staff Play; maybe I should take their offer in learning Karate. Shortly, the Power Rangers showed up, making me sigh in relief. Thank god! I don't know how much longer I could hold out by myself. Yeah, I admit, I didn't contact them; too busy helping innocent bystanders. Tommy - Green Dragonzord Ranger turned to me.

"You alright?" He asked me, well since I don't have my morpher, I have to play the brave civilian act.

"Yeah. You better stop those psychos.",

"And you get to safety." I nodded as a reply and made a run. Fuck it! I wish I had my morpher! This sucks real bad, I'm already longing for the action. Just as I was about to turn around the block, I heard a cry for help.

"Help! Please!" Oh my god! That's William! I sprinted across the battlefield, no one paying attention to me. When I reached his location, I found him, his leg trapped underneath a large piece of debris. At least I can use the steel pole as a lever.

"William!?" I called out to him,

"Kimberly!" He gasped in relief, seeing me as I shoved one end of the pole through the gap and put all my weight into it. The debris moved high enough for William to get his leg out. I bent down to examine it, he'll have a large bruise, but it's better than bleeding or fractured.

"Can you walk?" I asked,

"Yeah. It's fine." Fine my ass, Mr Mitchell was limping slightly. Wait a second, where's Dana? William saw the worry on my face. He knew. "Dana and I got separated when those monsters attacked. I don't where she went.",

"Hopefully somewhere safe. The Power Rangers are here, they'll find her." I assured,

"Daddy!" Said a terrified, panicked voice. I looked up, the sight before me… this is any father's worst nightmare come to life. My grip on the pole tightened till my knuckles went white. Oh she crossed my line now! Scorpina had Dana, her sword at her neck.

"Let her go Scorpina!" I demanded,

"Very well." Just like that? However, she wasn't gentle. Scorpina threw Dana into the air towards us, William leaped, despite his injured leg. Just so happens we were both in the exact position Dana was about to fall, as she screamed. We both caught her, but at that moment, Scorpina fired an energy bolt. "Say goodbye!"

With nothing to protect me, no powers, I dropped the pole I was using as a staff and I stood up in front of them, stretching out my arms to take the full force of the blast. If anyone is going to die, it should be me. Time seemed to slow down, I heard Dana yell:

"Kim no!" As William held her back, I bet covering her face so she won't be traumatised by my death. It was nice knowing everyone. Tommy; the man I fell for, I'm sorry I never got to admit my feelings to you. Jason, Zach and Billy: my three big brothers, I'll miss you and Trini: my sister, I'm sorry I had to leave like this. You will probably kick my ass when we meet again in the Afterlife, if it does exist. Actually, when we all meet in the Afterlife, it won't be just Trini, all five of them will give me a nice beat up. At least I'll have an honourable death, knowing I died protecting a father and his child. I closed my eyes. Goodbye mom. Please don't be mad. Then…

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Alpha was watching the fight with worry, especially Kimberly who turned back to help a father and his daughter. Zordon knew what she was going to do: Kimberly was going to give up her life, so another can live. It's a rare trait to see in people, he knew, she felt this was the way to make up for her deeds when she was under Rita's control. The right to earn redemption. Kimberly genuinely has the true heart of a hero. He did not want her to lose her life so young, she has a future. The former Commander of Eltar hated Rita Repulsa, for bringing her into a fight that she should not have been forced into, against her will. Suddenly, the alarms went off, making Alpha jump.

"Ai aye aye!" The automaton cried out, "An energy surge!" He began to type on the consoles. They did not need this at the moment. "And it's coming from… here?" Alpha turned to see Kimberly's Power Coin and morpher glowing brightly and with much intensity. "Zordon! What's going on with Kimberly's Power Coin and morpher!?",

"I do not know Alpha. However, this could be a good thing." As soon as he said that, the two objects vanished into thin air. Zordon had only one guess where the objects went: it was to return to their rightful owner. Zordon smiled, his Pink Ranger is back.

Sometimes during the day, even night, Kimberly would come to the Command Centre to just talk; about her life, routine. They both bonded to each other, when Kimberly trusted him more, she opened up to him about her childhood and she told him everything. Because of that, they got closer together, she looked up to him as a father she wished she had and he looked at her as a daughter he dreamt of having. He even opened up himself, telling Kim things that he never told his Rangers.

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

 **Zordon watched his young Pink Ranger gather her things and preparing to teleport home, back to Angel Grove before her mother started worrying and her friends will start questioning. While Alpha worked on the consoles and recharging all the Zords' energy supply; Kimberly and him spent the last three or four hours just talking. The former Commander of Eltar listened with much interest about her daily life; if he still had his body, Zordon would just observe his Rangers from afar, to ensure they are still safe. He then felt his heart drop when Kim opened up to him about her childhood; she told him everything: from the bullying in her old school to the constant arguing of her parents, her father's alcoholism and the divorce.**

 **Kimberly even told him about her nightmares, her flashbacks and lack of confidence in being a Power Ranger. She even believed the Power Coin chose the wrong person! Zordon well knew his youngest and newest Ranger hasn't fully forgiven herself for the damage she has caused when under Rita's spell. Being evil took a hard toll on her, on the psychological spectrum; he did feel sorry for her. This young teenager is only fourteen, now he finds her maturing too quickly, due to the fact he sees she is showing symptoms similar to what humans call: Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. No teenagers should have to go through that! Unlike the ' _Teenagers with Attitude_ ' he has chosen, he gave them a willing choice to accept The Power. At first, they refused, except Jason, he was more than eager. Tommy and the others needed some push and eventually they accepted; willing to risk their lives to keep humanity safe and earn no reward in return. Kimberly didn't have that choice, she was forced into the fight and Zordon could not help but be furious at Rita. **

**"Well Zordon, I better get going or my mom will have a heart attack." Kim said to him,**

 **"There is no problem Kimberly. You can come to the Command Centre whenever you please; emergency or not." Zordon told her, making Kim smile. Because of that, she unitentionally said one word when thanking him:**

 **"Thanks dad… I mean- um… sorry." She apologised, "A slip of my tongue.",**

 **"It's alright my young Ranger. If that is how you see me." Mused Zordon. Kimberly leaned back on the console gently.**

 **"After my father left me, I felt empty. Sad, that a daughter is without a father, a father who never loved me, cared or even made an effort to come to my Kickboxing competitions." A single tear slipped down her cheek, which quickly wiped away. Now, Zordon wished he had a body and cursed his Time Warp to Oblivion; he wanted to stand next to her and give her a tender hug. He can see the void that Kim is missing. He saw that she was angry at her father and was beyond forgiving him. "You just… you just fill that void inside me Zordon. You listen to me when I opened up to you, in ways that I couldn't to my friends or mom. You trusted me enough to open up yourself. You're… a father I wished I had. I'm sorry, I am making this very awkward, you're my mentor!",**

 **"No apologies required. I am very touched by this Kimberly, that you see me in that way. I understand that your childhood was anything but easy. Do not use it as a source of your sorrow, but as a source of strength. You have been though so much hardship, especially at a young age." He said, in an encouraging tone. "Also, I see you as a daughter I could only dream of having.",**

 **"That means so much to me." Just when Kimberly was about to teleport, she made one last request. "Zordon?",**

 **"Yes?",**

 **"Please keep this a secret from the others. I don't want them to feel you are playing favourites." She said,**

 **"You do not have to fear about that. I am sure Alpha will keep quiet also." Kim nodded and said goodbye once last time.**

 **"See you sometime father.",**

 **"Goodbye my daughter." And Kimberly vanished in a pink energy beam. Although he promised on his life to keep their surrogate father-daughter relationship a secret, her friends will find out sometime, but they will not feel jealous. They all know Kimberly has a heart pure of gold, a heart that has seen many hardships, but she still retained her kind and friendly nature. No one can really dislike Kimberly, she is just so pure, but there will maybe few out there that will feel jealous, despise her. It's just Zordon himself could not help but love Kimberly like a daughter. He wished throughout his lifetime to have at least one child, but now he can't; so it made him extremely special that Kimberly thinks of him as a father. Zordon vowed to himself, that nothing will happen to his Rangers or his Pink Ranger.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Up till now, they kept their father-daughter bond a secret, Kimberly did not want to feel that their mentor was playing favourites. He took his mind off the topic at the moment and continued to monitor the battle.

( _Scene: Battlefied, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I never felt the attack hit me, because it didn't hit me! I opened my eyes, seeing I was surrounded in a pink force field. The shield vanished, leaving a very shocked Scorpina before me. She knew the attacked should have killed me. In my right hand, I felt an object, a familiar one; you never forget how a morpher feels in your grip. I smirked at the gold, scorpion armoured warrior.

"Kimberly?" Dana was confused, she thought I would die protecting them. I turned back to wink at her. I knew what I had to do. Zordon, please don't kill me for morphing in front of a civilian. Well… there goes rule number three: Never reveal your identity outside the Ranger Circle. I pray they can keep such a secret. I got into my morphing stance.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I raised my raised my morpher, "Pterodactyl!" Bright pink light consumed me, wrapping around my body and materialising. The light died down and I stepped out, suited up, ready for action. I heard Dana and William gasp aloud behind me. They were surprised that I'm a Power Ranger and I'm sure William feels very bad for kicking me now. I turned back to them. "You two better get to safety." Despite being in a shocked state, William managed to process what I said, lifting Dana into arms and ran.

I turned my attention to Scorpina, I switched to my fighting stance and took out my Power Bow. I smirked underneath my helmet. I'm ready for Round Two with her and pay back will be sweet.

"Pink is back Scorpina." Before I gave her a chance to counter verbally, I rushed her with a burst of speed, slamming my bow into her stomach. I followed it up with a Side Kick and quickly pulling back the bow string, unleashing a barrage of energy arrows. At least Scorpina got a taste of her medicine. Scorpina charged at me, swinging her sword in all directions. I blocked all her attacks with my bow, until we were locked in a hold; using all my strength, I won the clash, throwing Scorpina into the air and watched in satisfaction as she landed on top of Goldar.

The other Rangers regrouped, standing beside me and very happy to see me back in action. Without warning, Scorpina grew to Megazord height, switching to her monster form. Now she looks like a literal scorpion, alright! No more giant monster movies for me! Goldar also grew, but at least he didn't have monster form, I'd imagine he would look like a giant monkey. Myself and the others called out for our Zords, while Tommy played his Dragon Flute to summon the Dragonzord.

"We need Dinozord power now!" In a short few seconds, our Zords arrived. Tommy leaped onto the head of his Dragonzord, while myself and the others leaped into our respective cockpits. Hm… it feels weird being back in here, last time I used Pterodactyl was to destroy Angel Grove. One of my nightmares flashed into my head; Angel Grove, nothing but smoke, ash and fire, burnt to the ground because of me. No Kim! Let it go! You work for the side of good and to eradicate all evil! I took out my Power Coin, changing it to the Power Crystal and inserting it into the holder.

"Let's bring them together!" Jason ordered. The four Zords: Mastodon, Triceratops, Sabretooth Tiger and Tyrannosaurus combined together to form the Tank Megazord. Then I heard the Megazord's AI.

" _Megazord sequence has been initiated!_ " I flew towards the Megazord, now standing upright. I switched the flight controls to autopilot, so I can teleport into the cockpit. I appeared across from Trini, with my own control panel, but I am well aware, the Megazord is controlled by all five of us. The Pterodactyl Zord attached itself to the front of the Megazord as the chest plate, completing the process. " _Megazord activated!_ " I turned to Jason.

"Jason, be careful of Scorpina's tail. Her stinger will drain the Megazord's power supply.",

"Alright Kim. Thanks for the warning. Let's beat these freaks!" Tommy kept Goldar at bay with the Dragonzord, while we dealt with Scorpina. We held our own for a while, but we were pushed back and Jason had enough of it. Time to bring out the big guns. "We need the Power Sword!" The sword came from the thundering sky, landing in front of the Megazord. Now it's time to have fun.

The battle went for what felt like an hour or longer, neither Goldar or Scorpina were giving up so easily. Now I'm getting frustrated! We need to combine with Tommy's Dragonzord and Jason exactly read my mind as he contacted Tommy.

"Tommy!",

"You got it guys!" He knew what we were going to do.

"Dragonzord Battle Mode!" We called out. The Dino Megazord detached, while the Mastodon, Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger combined with the Dragonzord. The sequence was completed; we were then back inside the cockpit and Jason's Tyrannosaurus stood beside us and my Pterodactyl. This is my first time seeing the combination and boy does it look badass. The Dragonzord's tail became some sort of Drill Staff or Lance. Before we gave the golden armoured duo a chance to attack us, we powered up the Drill Lance for a final attack. The finisher struck both our enemies, but didn't destroy them, just severely weakened; at least we have them licking some new wounds. Instead, they teleported, fleeing from the battle like cowards. I guess it's a point to the Power Rangers, as everyone cheered at our new victory.

We jumped out for the cockpit, all landing on the ground and our Zords retreated back to their respective homes. I was suddenly crushed into a group hug.

"It's good to have you back Kim!" Jason said,

"It feels good to be back." I smiled, underneath my helmet, but my tone says all.

"Pink Ranger!" It was Dana. I turned, as she came running towards me, locking me in a tight hug. "Thank you for saving us.",

"I was just doing my job kiddo." I'm going to kill Ernie for drilling that word into me! I looked to William.

"I think I owe you an apology Pink Ranger. You saved us, even willing to give up your life for us." He said, "For that, from what I heard about your previous actions, I forgive you and I'm sure the civilians of Angel Grove to do too.",

"Like I said: just doing my job. Civilian safety always comes first. I'd do it all over again if I had to." I told him. I looked down at Dana. "You stay out of trouble and be a good girl. I can't be in two places at once. You have a bright future ahead." I said. The other Rangers just stood in the moment watching this lovely interactions.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Dana said excitedly, "I want to be the Pink Ranger!",

"Maybe at some point kiddo." I chuckled, "I think it's time to part ways.",

"You're right. Goodbye Pink Ranger." William Mitchell saluted us, which I returned. Then, we clutched our belts, consuming ourselves in our respective colours and teleported to the Command Centre. William and Dana were pulling an act, they know it's me under the helmet, but I trust them to keep it a secret. William, Dana whatever the future holds for the two of you; may then Power protect you.

 _Seven Hours Fifty Minutes Later…_

 _20:50…_

( _Scene: Mitchell Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _William's POV_ )

By the time we got back to the house, on foot despite my leg, I put Dana to bed. After what happened, she's exhausted and will probably be a little traumatised. So I expect some little sleep. I knew there was something special about Kimberly, I couldn't believe a teenager, no more than fourteen is Power Ranger! Sure, from what I gathered, she started off as an evil Ranger, but that wasn't her fault! Then that means her friends are Rangers too. It's rare to see teenagers that age so selfless, most kids are going around getting in all sorts of trouble. They really are an inspiration and Dana looks up to Kimberly like a role model.

I walked out of Dana's room, silently leaving the the door half open and went to my bedroom. I turned on the light, sat on the bed and pulled out a brief case. I opened it, finding our only family photo. Ryan was only three and Dana, a year old; there's two years between them, after their mother, my wife passed away. I do miss her, my lovely, dear Jasmine; she died after being diagnosed with Cancer. We caught it too late and she only had a month to live. When Dana was born, I demanded we have a family photo taken, despite her protest. We got it taken and it's the one I treasure the most.

Then another traded struck. Shortly after Jasmine's passing, I was driving the kids home after visiting their grandparents. They were given gifts; Dana, a doll and Ryan, a fire truck. Ryan dreamt of being a Firefighter. At that stage, they were five and three years old. Unfortunately, a truck driver took a bend too sharp, it caused me to swerve the car and went over the guard rail. The three of us were left hanging over a cliff. I had Dana with me, Ryan dangling for his life.

That was when it showed. A demon, he offered a deal: he'll save Ryan, but claim ownership of him and myself and Dana will be spared and brought to safety. I had no choice! I reluctantly accepted the offer, it's selfish of me, but then… all three of us would have died! The demon, I think he introduced himself as Diabolico. He kept his bargain, he saved Ryan from falling to his death, then lifting myself and Dana up from the cliff.

The downfall of the deal was: I would not see my son again, until his twentieth birthday. He's eight years old now, another twelve years, he already spent three with those fucking monsters! Demons! And god knows what they're doing to him. I swear sometimes my wife is looking down on me with shame, failing to keep her son safe. I will make up for it though.

I did strenuous research into the demons, I figured out so far that they were sealed away many years ago in a tomb, hidden somewhere in the desert, most likely Egypt and hidden in a cavern or a very deep pit. Of course, someone is going to stumble upon the tomb and open it. Which is why I believe Earth needs to be prepared for the time, when someone is foolish enough to open the tomb, releasing them. I brought it forward to the government, they agreed after I told them my story. The project got the go ahead, now we need to prepare the technology, which means a lot of research, but there's time. This organisation will monitor and protect Mariner Bay and the world, safe from the harm that the demons may do.

I pulled out the folder, and read the title. It was labelled ' _Classified_ '. On the bottom of the logo, a blue three-pointed rectangular star, surrounded in a gold circular ring was the name of the project:

"Operation: Lightspeed Rescue." I muttered.

* * *

 **What a whopper! Hope you enjoyed reading it! And Kimberly is at last forgiven for her actions in the last story. I may not have shown it, but it will clearer in the next. Finally, the last chapter is next!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. The Heart's Desire

**Oh thank god! Final chapter! I've been working on this for a while and I should a considerable time jump. I hope the ending doesn't appear too rushed, because seriously, I left poor Kim and Tommy dancing around each other for almost a solid three months.**

 **Do you guys want me to write a short fic on _The Green Candle_ in this universe? Or carry on as normal. I know I left some gaps, but I might return to fill them, just not right now. ****My brain needs a break.**

 **Now, boring disclaimers; I don't own the following three songs featured: 1) _How Does A Moment Last Forver_ \- Céline Dion; 2) _In My Mind_ \- Amanda Palmer ft. Brian Viglione, 3) _Bad Luck Charm_ \- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and 4) _I Walk The Line_ \- Johnny Cash (cover by Halsey).**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Heart's Desire

* * *

 _Peeta: "You love me. Real or not real?"_

 _Katniss: "Real."_

\- Suzanne Collins; _The Hunger Games Trilogy: Mockingjay_

* * *

 _Five Hours Later…_

 _18:00…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Everyone landed inside the Command Centre, as the coloured beam surrounding us died down. One by one, we all removed our helmets so we could see each other's faces. For some reason, I feel… freer, like a heavy a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. That heavy weight was the fact, I feared I would never earn Angel Grove's trust again. However, I think I did and all it took, was the heart of an innocent child, wise for her young age. Unlike the citizens who feared me for my past actions, Dana did not. She saw the goodness I can carry out, my selflessness. She saw everything what the public did not see: my strength to fight for redemption.

I got that redemption when I was willing to sacrifice my life for Dana and her father, William. If it were not for her… I would have lost hope and completely given up on carrying out my duty as a Ranger. Yes, being evil; I admit, left a deeper psychological scar than I expected, but with my friends, Zordon; my surrogate father, Alpha and the strength within myself; I can conquer it. Ptera is locked away in my mind, she is a fragment of whatever evil was left in me and a manifestation of my deepest fears.

I suffered so much during my childhood; bullying in my old high school, Kevin's alcohol abuse and affair and then there's the divorce. Rita's spell fed off the pain I suffered from them; suffering I buried deep within me. Somehow, I fought through it all, like a soldier on the battlefield. Sure I came out as the victor with some mental scars, but it just empowered my inner strength. I am a fighter and nothing can ever bring me down. I turned my when I felt someone's hand on shoulder, giving me a comforting squeeze. It was Tommy and he looked into my eyes; without thinking we both communicated.

" _Everything alright?_ " He asked,

" _I'm just… relieved. My start as a Power Ranger was a little more rocky than you guys._ " I said to him,

" _You still got through it. You're an amazing person Kim._ " Tommy smiled, which I returned with my own. Our little moment was disturbed when one of the Rangers coughed. I bet it was Jason who was giving us a teasing look, even Zach, Billy and Trini. There was a twinkle in her eye, she can see Tommy and I share a connection, but the problem is me, because I'm pulling away. I think it's time to stop and accept my feelings for Tommy.

"Are you two going to tell us what you're both conversing about or are you going to continue using that freaky telepathic link?",

"We're not telepathic Jason and someone has been watching way too many Sci-Fi films." I teased

"Uh Kim… right now our life is like a Sci-Fi film. We go to a super advanced Command Centre." Then Zach pointed to Zordon, "And we have a giant talking head inside an Energy Tube for a mentor!",

"I will not take offence to that Black Ranger." Chuckled Zordon. Now, on a more serious note, what will he do to me as punishment for breaking the third rule? Will he take my powers? If that's the case, so be it. I risked my identity to save William and Dana. If it was my mom, I'd do it again, no one is getting hurt because of this secret. "You're in very deep thought Pink Ranger." I looked up at Zordon, the mentor I now see as a father.

"Zordon, I know as a Ranger, I have to follow three strict rules." I took deep breath, "I already broke one and that's the third one: To never reveal my identity. I know it's a serious breach and… I will take any punishment for this.",

"Kimberly, I did see the position you were in. Yes, you breached one of the three rules I have set, but you did so to protect a father and his daughter. If I was in your position, I would have risked my identity as well." Zordon said, "And for that I will not remove your powers." He won't? That's… I have no words for this! "That doesn't mean you're getting off lightly. For your reckless behaviour however, which makes you equally stupid as Tommy." Everyone chuckled that I have been compared to Tommy Oliver and it caused us to go red with embarrassment, enough to match Jason's Ranger suit. "Your punishment is to spend the next several weeks, if not months cleaning all the Zords."

My jaw dropped. The… the Zords!? All six of them!? The Tyrannosaurus, Sabretooth Tiger, Triceratops, Pteradactyl, Mastodon and Dragonzord!? But they're giantic! It's going to take me ages to clean them all by myself! It's going to at least take three months to clean one!

"However, you will have help. I am not that cruel." Zordon laughed and it made the others groan as a complaint. "I will have Alpha teleport the Zords to the Zord Hangar. Be up early." Aw man! How am I going to explain my long hours of disappearances to mom? I smiled sheepishly at everyone as they all glared at me. It only made Zordon laugh out loud, but I'm guessing cleaning the Zords together will help our bond strengthen a little more. The six of us powered down fully, our suits and helmets disappeared in a flash of light, leaving us in our civilian clothes. We all said goodbye to Zordon and Alpha, then we teleported back to Angel Grove.

 _Next Day…_

 _Wednesday…_

 _16:45…_

 _3rd November 1993…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Myself and the gang made our way into the Youth Centre, school finally finished, so we decided to head inside to grab some bite to eat. Sitting down in our usual places, my uncle already saw us and got to work in preparing our usual orders. Thanks to Trini being in literally ninety percent of my classes, I got all the notes I missed and was able to catch up pretty quickly. As the six of us were discussing school, Ernie called out to us.

"Hey kids!" We turned to him, "Check out the news!" We all stood up and crowded around the small television. On the TV, my jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it! It was footage of the fight yesterday and all the cameras were pointed on me! Thankfully, the footage just caught me when I morphed, the bright pink light must have made them think I teleported in at the right moment I saved Dana and William. We then listened to the reporter.

 _"After a serious attack on the city centre, the Power Rangers were aided by the sixth Ranger, Angel Grove thought, we'd never see again! The Pink Ranger; who fought against the Original Five, appeared out of thin air and saving a father and child! This unexpected action from the Ranger, who has disappeared for quite some time, earned the favour of many of citizens. Pink Ranger, if you are listening to this, know that you have earned Angel Grove's trust. Now, we speak to the witnesses who have seen the Ranger in action."_

The reporter moved his microphone to… William and Dana! So the reporters must have caught them for a quick interview.

 _"Mr Mitchell, you and your daughter were the last people to see the Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. Is that correct?"_ The news reporter asked,

 _"Yes, we were. We owe our lives to the Pink Ranger. We would not be here if it weren't for her. That Ranger not only protected my daughter once, but three times! Words can't express how grateful I am to her."_

William's words touched me, I am no longer hated by Angel Grove. I can continue on, being the Pink Ranger, no longer bound by Rita. This is definitely, a huge weight off my shoulders. My hand instinctively went into my pocket and I unconsciously rubbed my Power Coin. I sometimes keep it out of its holder in the morpher. It's like a lucky talisman for me. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and it belonged to no other than Tommy Oliver. That man is going to be the death of me! I gave him a soft smile, which he returned.

Rita, Goldar and Scorpina, you all better watch out. Because the Pink Ranger is back and staying right here in Angel Grove, beside the Original Five and former Commander Zordon of Eltar. The news finished up, just as Ernie handed our prepared food. I paid my uncle, as we took our seats. Just as we were going to dig in, a familiar voice called out to me. I turned once more, seeing my mom. My face lit up.

"Mom!" I got up to hug her, then offering her to sit next to my friends. She took her seat beside me and sat down. "You remember my friends right?",

"Of course I do sweetie. They saved me a seat when you competed at the Charity Tournament.",

"Oh right. I forgot about that." I laughed nervously and without warning, Trini used that to her advantage and feigned horror.

"Kimberly! Has Tommy passed on his Swiss Cheese Brain onto you?" I opened my mouth to counter her statement, but I couldn't think of anything; I was only gaping like a fish. What is this? _Get At Kimberly Day_? First Zordon compared my recklessness to Tommy and now my memory span!? Might I remind you my IQ is near enough to Billy's, despite the difference between our IQ is four! Billy and Zach were failing to muffle their laughter, Tommy was blushing hard and Jason was choking on his soft drink. Of course my mom noted Tommy was blushing, damn it! Now she's going to figure out that he likes me! All I could do was sharply glare at Trini.

"You're going to die Trini." My best friend, more like sister squealed as I lunged, but my mom had the same reflex speed as I had and pulled me back by my denim jacket, forcing me to sit.

"You are not killing anyone today Kim. Behave yourself. As a matter of fact, it's been a while since I last heard you sing." I froze,

"Please mom! Don't make me!" All of a sudden, I got the puppy-dog face from Tommy, Zach, Billy and Trini had a begging lock on their faces and Jason was pouting! It looked so adorable, I wish I had a camera! "No!" I said in firm tone. They kept it up, soon, I found myself caving. They still kept going with the faces; the puppy look, pleading and the pouting. I finally caved as my shield gave way. "Fine!",

"Yes!" They all cheered, giving each other a high-five. Yup, these four and Tommy are going to be the death of me.

I got up to grab the acoustic guitar, then sat down next to the gang. My mom pushed over so I'd have more room. I know the perfect song and I'm dedicating it to the bond mom and I share. How we got through the hardships in our lives together; especially since the incident with Mark. Although, primarily, it's more aimed at dad, but yes, Mark earned a place in this song. I began to strum on the strings, playing a soft opening melody.

 _"How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto,_

 _Never easy, but we try._

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured._

 _Somehow, our time and place stand still._

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will._

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone._

 _But when all else has been forgotten,_

 _Still our song lives on._

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect._

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet._

 _But we have to know some bad times,_

 _Or our lives are incomplete._

 _Then when the shadows overtake us,_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone._

 _We'll hear our song and know once more,_

 _Our love lives on._

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles,_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure._

 _Love pays no mind to desolation._

 _It flows like a river through the soul,_

 _Protects, persists, and perseveres,_

 _And makes us whole._

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone._

 _But when all else has been forgotten,_

 _Still our song lives on._

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _When our song lives on."_

Everyone, even my clapped after I finished. I'm one hundred percent sure my mom knew I was directing the song at both of us. We did have many hard times, but we ploughed through them together; her divorce with Kevin is now in the past. I hope he never shows his face in Angel Grove, otherwise I'll let Ptera kill him or at least torture that man because I'll never forgive him. I can say the same for that son of a bitch Mark Thompson. I do hope he gets a prison sentence, it will make him think about his mistakes and I'm sure he's thinking how he got his ass kicked by a fourteen year old teenager. The case will be brought forward to court later on during the month, my mom will have to testify and I'll be there to support her.

I stood up to place the guitar back in its original place, then the corner of my caught two familiar faces. It was Dana and William. I put the guitar on the counter as Dana came up to me, running and latched onto me, giving me a hug.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled, "What are you doing here?",

"We came to say goodbye. My little princess was adamant that she was going nowhere until she saw you one last time." William laughed. Wow, Dana really likes me, I have to admit, she's like a little sister to me, but it's for the best. Angel Grove is too dangerous for her at the moment. Rita knows how attached I am to this kid and she will not hesitate to use her as my weakness. What if second time round I'll be too late to save her? Despite being a Power Ranger, I'm still human and I can only do so much. I can't save everyone, Mariner Bay is safer for her and William.

"You promise to come see me?" Dana asked me,

"I promise, during the Summer. The others can come too.",

"Before we go, can you sing one song?" That was when the gang burst out laughing, because I already entertained them literally five minutes ago!

But Dana's a kid, I couldn't resist! She's just so damn adorable, I couldn't say no. I brought her William over to my mom and friends while went over to once more, get the guitar off the counter. I swear I'm going to get a sore throat one day. Into iced my mom and William greeting each other, she would have liked him as a close friend. It's too bad they're leaving so soon. I had to think for a few minutes to think of a good song. When I finally thought of one, I can began to strum a more happier, upbeat tune. Dana never heard me sing, so I guess it'd be nice if she heard before going home. I counted the beat head, then the sung the lyrics.

 _"In my mind,_

 _In a future five years from now._

 _I'm one hundred and twenty pounds,_

 _And I never get hung over._

 _Because I will be the picture of discipline._

 _Never minding what state I'm in,_

 _And I will be someone I admire,_

 _And it's funny how I imagined,_

 _That I would be that person now._

 _But it does not seem to have happened,_

 _Maybe I've just forgotten how to see,_

 _That I am not exactly the person that I thought I'd be._

 _And in my mind,_

 _In the faraway here and now,_

 _I've become in control somehow,_

 _And I never lose my wallet._

 _Because I will be the picture of of discipline,_

 _Never fucking up anything,_

 _And I'll be a good defensive driver._

 _And it's funny how I imagined,_

 _That I would be that person now._

 _But it does not seem to have happened,_

 _Maybe I've just forgotten how to see,_

 _That I'll never be the person that I thought I'd be._

 _And in my mind,_

 _When I'm old I am beautiful,_

 _Planting tulips and vegetables._

 _Which I will mindfully watch over,_

 _Not like me now,_

 _I'm so busy with everything,_

 _That I don't look at anything_

 _But I'm sure I'll look when I am older._

 _And it's funny how I imagined,_

 _That I could be that person now,_

 _But that's not what I want,_

 _But that's what I wanted._

 _And I'd be giving up somehow,_

 _How strange to see,_

 _That I don't wanna be the person that I want to be._

 _And in my mind,_

 _I imagine so many things,_

 _Things that aren't really happening._

 _And when they put me in the ground,_

 _I'll start pounding the lid,_

 _Saying I haven't finished yet,_

 _I still have a tattoo to get._

 _That says I'm living in the moment,_

 _And it's funny how I imagined,_

 _That I could win this, win this fight,_

 _But maybe it isn't all that funny,_

 _That I've been fighting all my life._

 _But maybe I have to think it's funny,_

 _If I wanna live before I die._

 _And maybe it's funniest of all,_

 _To think I'll die before I actually see,_

 _That I am exactly the person that I want to be._

 _Fuck yes!_

 _I am exactly the person that I want to be."_

I sort of winced when I got a glare from William and my mom about those two swear words. OK, I heard of this song and forgot about the two F-words! Tommy and the gang were chuckling, since Dana was young, she thankfully paid no heed to it and just enjoyed the song. Still and all, they all clapped once more; damn it! If I keep singing at this rate, Uncle Ernie will make me do gigs at the Juice Bar! Or the others will make me enter the school's Talent Show that is held every year, nearing the end of the second school term!

"You have a great voice Kim, it could take you places." William praised, causing me to blush a little.

"Uh… thanks William." I answered awkwardly, not kind of used to this sort of attention. It's the same way I acted when my friends, with help from Ernie, Mike and mom, to organise a surprise party to congratulate me on my win a good couple of weeks back. He then looked at the time.

"Let's go Dana! We don't want to miss the bus trip back do we now?",

"Alright daddy." I smiled a little. Dana and William got up from their seats, shaking hands and waving goodbye. Dana will always have a place in my heart, she was the only person who wasn't afraid of the Pink Ranger. She helped me to believe in myself, when I hit a low point. I watched as William and his daughter leave the Juice Bar. Goodbye and safe journey you two. I'll miss you. Now, time for me to enjoy the rest of the evening.

 _One Month Later…_

 _Saturday…_

 _15:35…_

 _6th December 1993…_

( _Scene: Lakeside, Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

It's the month of December now, a month since I gained the citizens of Angel Grove's respect as the Pink Ranger. Today isn't about me however, it's about Tommy. Rita stooped to a new low, to get revenge on me after I was freed from her control. I noticed during the past several weeks, Rita has been targeting Tommy a lot; now I know why. She saw Tommy and I had a close friendship, a very close one, so instead of directing her rage at me, she used Tommy to get under my skin. It worked.

She created a Green Candle from a certain type of wax from another planet, causing Tommy's powers to drain very slowly. In desperate effort, against the team's wishes; I ventured to the Dark Dimension, using the secret door I discovered, to retrieve the candle. Goldar got in my way however, we fought, I was running out of time. The Green Candle was melting at a faster rate than Billy and Alpha calculated.

From what I knew, Rita said if the candle melted all the way, the Green Ranger powers will be no more. I couldn't have that, I wouldn't accept that! I fought my hardest to recover the candle, but it wasn't enough. Zordon and the others were forced to teleport me out of there. Although, Zordon was able to find a loophole; if Tommy transferred his powers to one of us, the powers of the Dragonzord will be safe and will not vanish. Two days ago, he passed those powers onto me, he felt I deserved them after everything I went through.

Why couldn't he have given them to Jason? Tommy was forced to transfer his powers and forced out of Ranger service because of me, because I couldn't retrieve the Green Candle. Why is life being so cruel? It's all my fault! I should fought harder! Zordon should have given me more time! If had more time, I could have gotten my hands on the cursed candle, Tommy wouldn't have lost his powers because of me. It's not fair! Now with my own powers, Tommy entrusted me with his. My mind ended up drifting back to five weeks ago, the day Tommy transferred his powers.

 _ **Five Weeks Ago…**_

 _ **Friday…**_

 _ **14:20…**_

 _ **8th November 1993…**_

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **Because I failed to recover the Green Candle, Tommy's Ranger powers are waning. Zordon is using his own energy to keep the coin energised, but I knew it was slowly killing him. Tommy knew this too, he knew it was delaying the inevitable, he tried many time to convince out mentor to stop and let it happen. Unfortunately, Zordon was being stubborn, Tommy could only morph if he had to, sometimes we had to fight the battles against Rita's monsters on our own. It didn't stop her from sending down Putties to attack us. We could do nothing, for the first time I felt powerless, Tommy used his powers sparingly and enjoyed whatever time he had left as a Power Ranger.**

 **I knew it was time for the Green Dragonzord Ranger to simply disappear, like I did, but to never return. I managed to convince Zordon to stop draining himself of his energy to keep the Power Coin in use. Of course, he only listened to me because of our close surrogate father-daughter bond. That was when it dawned on him that there was a loophole in Rita's scheme. Now here we are, standing in the Command Centre after a battle with Rita's monster. Alpha calculated that the Green Candle is almost burnt out and now is the time to transfer the Green Ranger Powers. Everyone was comforting Tommy, telling him that he was a great fighter and that they're sorry it has come to this.**

 **I stayed at the back, leaning on the console. God damn it! Why didn't Rita create a Pink Candle instead!? It should have been me to lose my powers, but no! Instead Rita uses Tommy to make me suffer for turning against her! Either way, it should have been me. I bet none of this wouldn't have happened mother and I haven't moved here to Angel Grove. Ever since I stepped foot into this town, I seemed to have set off an event of chain reactions. I really want to kill Rita for this!**

 ** _"That can be arranged."_ Said a sinister voice I know too well,**

 ** _"No way Ptera! Leave me alone!"_ I mentally snapped,**

 ** _"Have it your way. Know that it is your fault, that you and the Rangers have lost a powerful ally."_ Ptera went silent. You know what? Despite the fact she's evil, I really hate that her words hold truth. I guess when you're evil, you say things that actually turn out true, because when you work on the side of good, you're afraid to admit them. On the other hand, Ptera is my alter ego, she will say things I normally wouldn't admit.**

 **All of a sudden, Tommy was standing in front of me. Why? I must have spaced out when they were discussing things. I looked into eyes, through his visor.**

 **"After a long debate, Jason and I agreed that there's no better person to wield the Dragonzord powers, but you." Me? Why not Jason!? He's the team leader!**

 **"Kimberly, it's OK." Jason supported, "Anyways, after all the crap you've been through, it makes you more than capable to use the Green Ranger Powers. So please, on my behalf and Tommy's, accept his Power Coin." I sighed at them both. I stood up straight as Tommy removed his Power Coin from its holder in his morpher, saying:**

 **"It's been really fun guys. I had a great time as a Power Ranger." Tommy's coin glowed with green energy, like electricity as he gently placed the coin into my palm.**

 **I let the coin's energy flow through me and in a flash of green light, I was now wearing Tommy's diamond shaped chest plate and in my left hand, was his Dragon Dagger Flute. Tommy suddenly collapsed, losing his morph. I quickly knelt down beside him, sheathing the Dragon Dagger. I now have two holders, one for Blade Blaster, positioned on the right side of my waist and the Dagger on the left.**

 **"You OK Tommy?",**

 **"I'm fine Kim. Don't worry." Tommy reassured. He then looked at Zordon. "It's been an honour to work for you Zordon. However, powerless or not, call me if you need help.",**

 **"Without a doubt Tommy. You will not be forgotten." Said Zordon. Tommy will not be forgotten, he is part of the Original Five. I powered down.**

 **"I have training tonight. I'll see you all later." I told them all in a hurried manner. I need to vent on a punching bag, or go to uncle Ernie's place. Before the others could say something, I teleported, leaving the Command Centre.**

 _Moments Later…_

(Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth/ _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **Turns out, I decided to teleport to the Youth Centre. Ernie was surprised to see me, yet knew I needed a place to think. The Juice Bar was quiet, so I had the place to myself. I can't believe Tommy is no longer a ranger! And it's my fault! I couldn't retrieve the Green Candle in time! Now I bear his powers, I control the Dragonzord. I don't understand, why me? Why not Jason? Aren't their Zords like spirit brothers? It would make more sense to give Jason the powers, but they agreed to transfer them to me. I think it's out of pity. Yes, pity; because I went through more shit than anyone of them!**

 **Ever since I came to this town, I have don't nothing but set off a chain of events; one thing seems to always follow another. I am the catalyst for all this! None of this would have happened had my mom not decided to move here to be near her brother. Then, I would have not been discovered by Rita and thrown into a battle I did not want to be involved in! Since the beginning, I've been nothing but a… how would I describe myself? What's the word I'm looking for? A charm? A bad luck charm! That's what I'm looking for and that's what I am. A bad luck charm.**

 **I pulled out my song book, I'm trying my hand at a little but of songwriting as if my list of interests aren't long enough. This song I've written is finished now, I wrote after I failed to get the Green Candle and during Tommy's slow drain of powers and before the Power Transfer today. It's still young, but let's see how it sounds. The verses I wrote seem to perfectly mirror how I am feeling and what I'm describing myself to be: A Bad Luck Charm. I began to strum the guitar strings, then, I started to sing the lyrics I wrote.**

 ** _"Pain:_**

 ** _Is your reward for being near me._**

 ** _Fate:_**

 ** _Won't be your friend when I'm around._**

 ** _Blame:_**

 ** _Me for the tragedies that follow._**

 ** _Grave:_**

 ** _The situations that surround._**

 ** _I'm a harbinger,_**

 ** _I cannot lie,_**

 ** _I will change the colour of your life._**

 ** _I don't mean to bring you pain,_**

 ** _But I will, just why, I can't explain._**

 ** _I am no one's blessing,_**

 ** _I'll just bring you harm._**

 ** _I'm a cursed black cat,_**

 ** _I'm an albatross,_**

 ** _I'm a mirror broken,  
_**

 ** _Sad to say,_**

 ** _I'm your bad luck charm.  
_**

 ** _Shame:_**

 ** _I hang my head in constant sorrow._**

 ** _Rain:_**

 ** _On every day you need the light.  
_**

 ** _Strain:_**

 ** _To see some fortune in tomorrow.  
_**

 ** _Bane:_**

 ** _Is what I am to every life.  
_**

 ** _You should trust one thing,_**

 ** _Take my advice:_**

 ** _If you linger close,_**

 ** _It's a hefty price._**

 ** _You and I are not the same,_**

 ** _You don't want the burden of my name.  
_**

 ** _I am no one's blessing,_**

 ** _I'll just bring you harm._**

 ** _I'm a cursed black cat,_**

 ** _I'm an albatross,_**

 ** _I'm a mirror broken,_**

 ** _Sad to say I'm your bad luck charm._**

 ** _A guaranteed catastrophe,_**

 ** _A tear that's bound to fall,_**

 ** _A sure train wreck,_**

 ** _And you'll soon regret,_**

 ** _The day I came to call._**

 ** _I'm cursed black cat,_**

 ** _I'm an albatross,_**

 ** _I'm a mirror broken,_**

 ** _Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm."_**

 **Wow, I couldn't have any lyrics truer than this. I wrote this out of the anguish and pain I am feeling and caused. This is all my doing! The others, have lost a friend and a powerful team mate because of me. I am nothing, but a harbinger of bad luck. I dropped the guitar, curling my knees up, I buried my head and cried.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Since it's almost Christmas, that means the annual AGHS Christmas Prom is not too far away. I'm not one hundred percent if I'll go, I still have no date and I don't want to force Tommy either. As a matter of fact, I have been avoiding him a little, I blame myself that he's no longer a Ranger. On the side note, he rung me a while ago, saying he wanted me to meet him at the lakeside and I accepted, sort of reluctantly. So here I am now. I saw Tommy waiting by the lake, skipping some stones. I smiled sadly, how is he not angry at me? I put him out of the Ranger service, I'm reason he lost his powers! Of course, with me it's a never-ending cursed cycle: when things get better for me, another problem takes place to fuck up my peace!

It took Zordon's calm words to keep me in check and stop me from taking the Pterodactyl Zord and shooting Rita and her goons off the moon. Ptera was even whispering in my head, trying to tempt me into doing it, or let her take control. She can easily kill Rita for me, but I wouldn't. I pushed her thoughts and dark, tempting whisper away from me. Ptera is not taking control and I'm not going to do something I'll regret. I walked up to Tommy, who smiled seeing me.

"Hey Tommy." I simply greeted,

"Hey Kim." He noticed the sorrowful look in my eyes, the same gaze I had after he freed me from the spell. "Kim, I'm not angry at you. You did everything you could do!",

"It wasn't enough!" I snapped, "You were forced to transfer your powers. You didn't get a choice!",

"I don't blame you. If there's anyone to blame, it's Rita, she did this to make you suffer, because she sees how close we are. That witch is trying to tear us apart." Tommy said, unfazed by my sudden snap. "Don't let her see she has succeeded in doing that.",

"It's not fair Tommy. This has all happened because of me.",

"Kimberly Ann Hart!" Tommy gritted in a sharp tone, "You are not to blame yourself! You tried! Hell! You risked your life against our warnings to go into the Dark Dimension. That was foolish, but very brave of you.",

"How are you not mad at me?" I asked. Tommy stepped forward, moving closer than normal to me.

"Because… I love you Kim. Since the first time we met. I always loved you, but you were afraid to admit it, for reasons I understand. So I waited." I felt my heart open up, he waited for me! I can't believe I let him wait this long! He fell for me since the beginning, even before I became Pink with evil! I… I kept hanging for almost a solid three months! God! We must have driven the others insane! No wonder Jason, Zach and Trini were pushing a little harder at me during our sparring sessions.

"I love you too Tommy. You were right, I was afraid and I'm sorry I kept you waiting." With that, the former Green Ranger cupped my cheek.

"I would have waited a million years for you to admit you like me. I'm happy you got past your fear, because I genuinely love you Kimberly."

Tommy leaned in and he kissed me, gently. It was soft, no tongue, just how I like it, for a first kiss anyways. After a few seconds, we parted and smiled.

"Wow." Was all I could say,

"I think 'wow' is the right word and can I ask you something?",

"Fire away." I told him,

"Will you be my date to prom?" I bit my lip, walking away for a second. It made poor Tommy hold his breath for a second, made him feel like he did something wrong. "Um… Kimberly?" I couldn't hold it any longer. I turned towards him and hugged him.

"Yes! I will!"

"You like making me sweat? Don't you?" He asked me, laughing,

"I couldn't make it easy for you now." I answered gamely, "But yes. I will be your date." Suddenly, Tommy grabbed my hips and lifted me into the air, I laughed at the suddenness, before putting me down.

"Now Kimmy, I think you owe me a song." Tommy smiled mischievously,

"I don't have my guitar." Good excuse; no guitar, no music, no song. The guitar I use is kept in the Juice Bar and it stays there; that guitar belonged my mother's grandfather, who I think would be my great grandfather. I guess someone in the family loved music and the interest got passed on through the generations.

"Good thing I came prepared." Tommy walked me over to the tree that offered a nice shade. Leaning against the trunk, was a guitar case. Tommy opened it, revealing a guitar that looks like it has seen many good years. "I dug it out of the attic. I told my dad you play, so he's letting you keep it." My jaw dropped,

"Tommy! I can't-" He cut me off,

"He said you can have it. My dad used to play it all the time when I was kid, but his singing voice is long gone." Both he and I chuckled, "It will have better days with you." I took the guitar, nice weight to it, the steel strings are all in good comdition. I gave it a quick strum, sound is good and in tune, that will save me turning the pegs. Mr Oliver really took care of it. Tommy and I sat down, on the soft grass at the base of the tree. I began to play the first song that came into my mind and it's perfect for now.

 _"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine._

 _I keep my eyes wide open all the time._

 _I keep the ends out for the tie that binds._

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line._

 _I find it very, very easy to be true._

 _I find myself alone when each day is through._

 _Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you._

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line._

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line._

 _You've got a way to keep me on your side._

 _You give me cause for love that I can't hide._

 _For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide._

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line._

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line._

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line._

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line._

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line."_

Tommy and I looked at each other in the eyes, but softly.

"I love you Tommy.",

"I love you too Kim." We held hands and just laid against the tree, letting time go by. Tommy's days as a Power Ranger may be over, but in time, I know he'll return, better than ever. Rita really struck a low blow at both us, she better pray that she will not see Tommy and I pissed off, because that'll be the least of her worries. The former Green Ranger is right though, together, we are unstoppable on the battlefield, I just wonder how I can handle this without him.

On a happier note; thanks to Tommy and the gang, AKA: we're known as _The Scooby Gang_ , implying the obvious reference to a TV show I loved as a child: _Scooby Doo! Where Are You?_ We got the Zords cleaned in record time! Even though, it's technically my punishment. Still, the Zords are clean and they're happy.

For now, it's time to look to the future.

* * *

 **That's it! I hope you all enjoyed this sequel. So now, I need to take a break, which means no new fics for several weeks. Sorry! But brain needs to recuperate!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
